Family affairs
by Glenn-189
Summary: Family affairs at the Dunphy residence. Warning story not suitable for those under 18 warning for heavy incest and hardcore sex. Story will and characters will develop during the chapters that follow. English is not my native language so grammar errors may happen.
1. Chapter 1

Modern Family affairs:

Back at the Dunphy residence while Claire was at work Phil Dunphy was snooping around in Alex her underwear drawers checking out her bra's and panties. Unable to resist himself he pulled out the most sexiest bra, a red laced half cup one, and a matching red full lace thong and laid them om Alex her bed dropped his pants and started to jack himself of on them. Imagining that his 15 year old baby girl with her massive 32F cup breast was boobfucking him. At the same moment downstairs Alex was coming home from school a couple hours early. As she entered the house she walked straight up the stairs to her room. As she came closer she could hear soft moaning sounds coming from her room and a voice the moaned her name.

"A yes that's it Alex fuck your daddy"

"Let daddy fuck that nice tight pussy of yours"

"A fuck Alex I fucking love those massive tits of yours, let me suck your hard young nipples"

Alex was shocked what she heard, she walked to the door and slowly but silently she pushed it open. That was when she saw her dad kneeled down by her bed jerking of on her underwear.

On her bed! Trying to tear her eyes away, she felt she couldn't. The sight nor the idea of her father jerking on her underwear aroused her, but the act itself intrigued her. As an academic mind, the whole process thrilled her. And the fact that she was an teenager boosted her sexual desire and lust. Peering around the corner got a good view of her dads dick, it was massive at least 9 inches long and real thick. Alex slowly lowered her self on the floor of the hallway and carefully peaked around the corner spying on her dad, she slipped one hand under her thick sweater and the other in her pants. As she watched how her dad played with his cock she played with her own massive breasts and rubbed her clit quickly getting wet. She kept watching around the corner until she couldn't bare it any longer, she crawled back up and started undressing herself until she was only in her underwear, just a plain with stuffed bra and white panties with a huge wet spot right on her slit. When she was undressed she swung the door open and walked in.

"That's it dad i can't bare it any longer I want you to fuck me"

"I want you to suck my tits"

She said while she walked in and jumped her dad making them land on Alex her bed. Phil was stunned, he couldn't believe his eyes and ears. His own fifteen year old daughter, his own flesh and blood wanted to be fucked by him. He immediately reached behind Alex her back and unclasped her bra revealing her huge 32F breast to him. As Alex trowed her bra to the side Phil reached out for her breast and grabbed both of them, leaning forward he instantly started sucking Alex her large hard pink nipples.

"Hmmmm, Hmmm, that it daddy, suck, Hmmmm, Nipples, Aaahmmm" Alex moaned

"Oh fuck honey you know how long i wanted to do this" Phil said as he turned them around letting him sit on top and Alex laying on the bed. As he kept working on her tits with his hands he slowly kissed his way down toward her white panties. Phil kissed all around her wet panties then he kissed the large wet spot covering Alex her slit making Alex moan even louder.

"That's it daddy"

"Please fuck me" Alex begged.

Phil lowered his hand from Alex her breast and slowly pulled of his daughters panties revealing her freshly shaved pussy. Phil's started lapping up and down her slit with his tounge sucking up his baby-girls pussy juices making Alex orgasm instantly squirting even more girlcum in her fathers face. Phil couldn't hold on any longer, he got op grabbed Alex her ankles and pulled her towards the edge of her bed, lined his throbbing cock up with her wet pussy.

"Aaaaahhhh, that's..., hmmmm..., it daddy take my..., HMMMMM, Virginity...", as Alex screamed he pushed it in. Penetrating his own daughters pussy. Unaware that his babygirl was still a virgin he pushed in all the way ripping thru her hymen. Phil's started to fuck Alex plunging his cock hard and deep inside his daughters pussy, making her squeal and moan.

"Fuck honey you, Hmmmmm, are so fucking tight!"

"Fuck so tight, and i love those tits of yours, I can't wait to fuck those puppies of yours " Phil said as he kept slamming his cock down Alex her cunt and sucking Alex her nipple's. Plunging his cock as deep inside Alex her pussy Phil was close of cumming and he was determined to cum inside her. He increased his pace slamming his cock even harder into his teenage daughters pussy when he grunted loudly.

"Fuck baby daddy is going to cum!" Phil grunted

"That's it daddy cum inside me, please cum inside me" Alex begged

With that said Phil erupted inside her, shooting thick strings of cum deep inside his babygirl. He kept pumping his cock up and down until his final glob of cum left his balls, then he pulled out and rolled of Alex landing next to her on the bed. Alex reacted en crawled of the bed dropped on her knees between her dad's legs and folded her massive 32F tit around her dad's glistering cock and started to sliding her tits up and down until her daddy's cock sprung back to life again. Alex rubbed her massive globes up and down clamping her dad's cock and every time the head popped out from between them she suckled it for a brief second before it disappeared again between her soft fleshy breast. Phil was having the best time of his life, even the sex with Claire wasn't as hot as it was with his own fifteen year old daughter and he was already lingering for more of that tight pussy so he told Alex to stop and get back on the bed and sit on her hands and knees.

Alex crawled back on her bed on all fours making her breast swing from left to right, Phil loved the sight of the young busty teen crawling on her bed with her tits swinging all over the place. When Alex was in position Phil sat behind her and took his throbbing cock in his hand and slid id up and down between her pussy-lips before he pushed it back in. Placing one hand on Alex her hip and the other reaching out for one of her big melons he started fucking her for the second time in less than 15 minutes. As soon as Phil's cock entered his daughters tight pussy he was back in heaven, and soon the sound of his balls slapping backing an forth against Alex her clit and the loud moaning of father and daughter filled the room. Phil fucked like he never fucked before, sliding in and out of Alex her tight but wet and slick pussy until a massive orgasm surged thru Alex her body making her vagina-walls clamp down on her dad's fat cock that was filling it.

"That's it baby cum for your daddy, make that pussy squirt your juices all over your daddy's cock" Phil encouraged her as he kept slamming his dick in her now even tighter pussy.

"That's it, who's your daddy!" Phil said as he slapped Alex her ass.

"Your my daddy" Alex squealed as another hand slapped down on her round firm ass-cheek.

"That's right I'm your daddy" Phil replied as he slapped her ass for a third time.

"A spank me daddy, I'm a naughty girl" Alex moaned

"As you wish babygirl" And Phil slapped each ass-cheek two more times before he felt that familiar feeling down in his balls.

"Turn around baby and lay down on your back, daddy want's to cum al over your beautiful tits" Phil said as he pulled his cock out of Alex her quivering pussy.

Alex instantly turned and rolled on her back while Phil started jerking himself until he came for the second time shooting thick strings of cum all over his daughters face and breasts, the first string he shot straight in her open mouth the second and third hit her face and after several strings Alex was covered in cum and Phil's balls were drained.

"Thanks honey, daddy really needed that"

"Maybe we should do this more often when the house is empty"

"Now quick go take a shower before anybody is coming home and find us here like this"

"we can't let that happen" Phil said to his daughter and started grabbing his clothes.

"Sure Daddy maybe if you pick me up from school tomorrow we can do it somewhere else" Alex suggested as she scooped up the strings of cum from her face and breasts licking it from her fingers.

"Well we will see what happens" Phil reacted back and left Alex her room heading to the master bedroom to get some fresh clothes.

Alex collected her clothes that we still lying in the hallway before she went the bathroom...


	2. Chapter 2

Modern Family Affairs2:

The next day Phil was waiting at Alex her school to pick her up and take her somewhere where they could go with out being caught by anyone else. A couple of minutes after the bell had rang Alex came walking out. She walked straight to the car and got in. Phil immediately took of, driving across town until the reached a nice villa that was for sale for some time now and Phil was the real-estate agent. As the entered the driveway Phil opened with a remote the double-car garage-door and parked inside an closed it right after. Both Alex and Phil got out of the car and walked into the empty house. There was not a single piece of furniture to found. Phil lead Alex up the stairs to the first floor. There Phil opened a door that lead into master bedroom there stood an extra large kingsize bed and it had an ajecent bathroom with a giant hot-tub, and a shower big enough for eight people.

"This is our palace for the next couple of hours honey" Phil said to Alex.

"Wow dad this place is amazing" Alex replied back.

"The best thing is that we aren't going home before I've shown you every single corner of the place" Phil said with a big grin at his face and he started walking over to turn on the hot-tub and the giant shower. Meanwhile Alex had started to take of her clothes, sweater and pants were gone in second leaving only her bra and panties, the same pair that her dad was jerking of on yesterday. The red lace half cup push-up bra made her breast look even bigger than the32F's she had it also barely covered her big nipples. When Phil came back from turning on the shower and he saw his daughter standing there in his favorite underwear he almost got an instant hard-on.

"Wow, honey that looks awesome on you"Phil complimented her.

"Thanks daddy, I knew you would love it if would wear this specially for today" Alex said.

Phil walked over to his baby girl and on the way he discarded most of his clothes, it was a trail of clothes all over the place. Standing right in front of his baby-girl in just his boxers a big bulge of his raging boner pressed thru the fabric of it. He reached out for Alex her breasts and started to play with them softly massaging them thru the lace fabric. At the same time Alex reached for the massive bulge in her dad's boxers and started stroking his raging hard cock. Phil leaned down and planted his lips on his daughters as his tongue invaded her mouth. They started kissing while they kept playing with each other. Soft moaning sounds where quickly filling the room.

They kissed for a good five minutes before Phil broke it and reached behind Alex her back unclasping her bra and taking it of, freeing her massive breast. Then he bend forward and started kissing Alex her left nipple while he played with the right-one. On her turn Alex reached inside her dad's boxers and pulled out his raging nine inch hard cock and kept stroking it. Phil started switching breasts playing with the left and kissing the right. Alex enjoyed the attention that she got from her dad and the small wetspot in her lacy thong was growing bigger.

After playing with each other for the next couple of minutes Phil took Alex her hand and lead the both to the now steaming shower. They both took of their last piece of underwear and stepped under the streaming hot water that was ejected by 4 shower-heads in the sealing. Phil a bottle of soap and squeezed a large amount of soap over Alex her breasts and started soaping her whole body sliding his hand from her shoulders down to her tows making sure he didn't missed a single spot. After soaping her up Alex step back under the streaming water rinsing of all the soap and foam that covered her body. Next she to the soap bottle and started soaping up Phil's body, but the most attention she gave to her dad's still raging hard cock and his balls. She got on her knees and squeezed some extra soap in her hand and applied it on her his cock and balls and started stroking them with both hands until it was covered with a thick layer of foam.

After washing of all the soap and foam Alex slowly leaned forward opened up her mouth and carefully let the tip of her dad's cock slide in, she never had gave a blowjob before. As she took the tip in her mouth she started playing with it with her tongue while she slowly took in the rest inch by inch. Soon she was bobbing back and forth, sucking on her dad's nine inch cock. Because this was the first time ever she was sucking some-one's cock she was only able to get five out of the nine inches inside her mouth.

"Oh yes baby, that's it, suck your daddy's hard cock"

"Suck that fat cock" Phil started encouraging her.

While Alex kept sucking her dad's dick she also massaged his balls with one hand and stroked the rest of his cock with her other hand. Soon Alex was sucking like a pro, bobbing up and down in steadily faster pace, and it wasn't long before Phil felt that familiar feeling in his balls swelling up.

"That's it honey keep on sucking, daddy is about to cum" Phil said as he placed one hand on the back of Alex her head.

"Hmmmmm, that's it, ahhh, suck it baby, aahhh, I'm... cumming... honey..." Phil moaned before he erupted and shot several strings of cum in his daughters mouth.

After the first couple of strings Alex pulled her dad's cock out of her mouth but kept milking the cum out of it making sure everything landed in her mouth. The taste of her daddy's cum was strange but she liked it.

"Open your mouth honey show me that cum" Phil asked his daughter.

Alex opened up and showed her dad the large puddle of cum that filled her mouth.

"Now swallow it baby, swallow your daddy's sperm" Phil ordered.

Alex closed her mouth and swallowed her dad's cum and opened up her mouth to show her dad that it was all gone.

"That's it baby I'm proud of you, now it's my turn to let you have some pleasure" Phil said.

Alex stood back up and Phil dropped on his knees. He grabbed her left ankle, lifted it and placed Alex her foot on his shoulder, giving him better access to his daughters pussy. He moved forward and started linking the outside of her puffy pussylips, while he rubbed her clit with his thumb. Working his way from the outside in, he pulled open her lips and started licking her pussy. He could taste that she was already soaking wet.

"Mmmm, lick my pussy daddy"

"Lick your daughters pussy" Alex started moaning.

Alex her pussy tasted definitely better than Claire's. While he was licking Alex her pussy he slowly pushed his tongue into her tiny fuckhole and started probing it in and out.

"Mmmm... that's it daddy, fuck your little girls pussy with your tongue. mmmmm..." Alex moaned.

Phil really loved the taste of his fifteen year old daughter, as he pulled his tongue out of her pussy he replaced it with his right-hand middle finger, slowly pushing it in while he started sucking on her sensitive clit. He started sliding his finger in and out of Alex her pussy faster and faster.

"aaahhhh, fuck daddy... I'm cumming... mmmmmm... fuck... I'm cumming daddy..." Alex moaned before her orgasm rippled thru her body and she squirted her girlcum allover her dad's hand and his face.

Phil quickly sucked up as much of his daughters pussy-juice as he could is he kept fingering her spasseming. He even pushed in a second finger. Sound of Phil's hand slapping against Alex her sloshing wet pussy were filling the shower. Phil kept working on Alex her pussy pushing three fingers, rubbing her clit, sucking up the juices that flowed freely for the next five minutes. Then he pulled his fingers out, got up, grabbed Alex at the waste and lifted her body pushing her against the was. Alex instinctively wrapped her legs around her dad's body giving Phil perfect access to her pussy as he lowered her on her nine inch cock. He pushed his raging cock inside Alex her pussy and started fucking her in a fast and hard pace. He reached depths that he didn't reached yesterday. Alex enjoyed how her dad's cock filled her pussy even deeper.

Phil slammed his cock into Alex her pussy like a young teenager that was about to cum, slapping his balls against her ass-cheeks. While he fucked Alex her pussy in the standing position he also had perfect access to her big breasts that, he sucked and kissed each nipple repeatedly as they bounced up and down every time he slammed his cock inside her tight pussy.

"Ah fuck honey i love how tight your pussy is"

"It is so much better then your mothers" Phil hissed between sucking Alex her nipples.

Alex didn't say a word, she just kept moaning, she was in heaven every time her dad's fat cock filled her pussy. Phil stopped sucking Alex her nipples.

"Honey have you ever tasted your own pussy?" He whispered in her ear.

Alex looked her dad in his eyes.

"No, daddy only Haley's but I love to taste my own" She said and unhooked her legs as Phil lowered her on her feet. She dropped back on her knees and started sucking her own pussy-juices that where covering her dad's cock. She made sure that she cleaned every inch of it.

"How does your pussy taste?" Phil asked while Alex was sucking his cock clean.

"It's almost tastes the same but it's just better because I'm also tasting your fat cock daddy" She purred between the sucking and licking.

After sucking her dad's cock clean she got back up and turned around facing the wall and bend forward looking back at her dad.

"Please keep fucking me daddy" She begged.

"off-course honey" Phil responded as he stepped up and pushed his cock back in Alex her pussy. Phil took Alex by the shoulders for more grip and started fucking Alex her wet pussy again. The sound of father and daughters pelvis and ass slapping together were filling the shower again. Phil pulled one hand of Alex her shoulder and brought it down to her pussy where started to rub her clit hard making Alex moan loud and not soon after she had her second orgasm. Phil felt how Alex her pussy started to tighten and clamp down on his cock making him orgasm seconds later filling Alex her pussy with a surge of thick strings of his incestuous seed.

"Mmmm, that is... daddy... mmmm... shoot your... mmmmm... cum in my... pussy..."

Alex moaned as Phil shot string after string of cum up her birth canal.

"I love it when i cum inside your young pussy honey, that makes daddy very happy" Phil responded as he slammed his cock back in pumping his sperm in her pussy.

After Phil pumped out his last globs of cum he pulled his cock out of Alex her pussy, Alex turned around and again started sucking and licking her dad's cum and pussy-juice covered cock until it was clean. While she was cleaning her dad's cock, his cum started to leak out of her pussy forming is small puddle on the shower tiles. After sucking her dad's cock Alex got back up and they stepped back under the streaming water, washing of the sweat and cum. They showered together for another 15 minutes before Phil turned the water of and they walked out.

This time Alex lead her father to the hottub that was bubbling. Both father and daughter stepped in. As soon as Phil sat down Alex climbed in his lap and started kissing him, as the were making out Alex felt her dad's cock swelling up again, she reached under water and slowly began to jerk it of until it was back to it's full hardness again. Then she lifted herself and guided her fathers cock to the entrance of her pussy and when she felt the tip slide in she lowered her self on it, impaling herself on her fathers cock and started to bounce up and down slowly. Phil enjoyed how his daughter took initiative and started to ride his cock while he relaxed and enjoyed the view of her bouncing up and down. After bouncing up and down for a couple of minutes Alex stopped and started grinding her pelvis back and forth rubbing her clit against her dad's pubes.

Phil didn't do anything he let Alex do whatever she wants to do until she climbed of his cock and moved to the other side of the hottub. There she sat on her knees on the seats leaned on the edge whit two waterjets shooting water direct against her breasts who were just hanging in the water. She lifted her ass out of the water and shook it a couple of times teasing her dad.

"Come daddy time to fuck me again"

"I want you to fill my pussy with your cock again" She said shaking her voluptuous ass.

Phil got up from his seat and moved behind her. He took hold of his cock and started to tease her by sliding his cockhead up and down between her lips but not penetrating her.

"Come on daddy just push it in" Alex begged.

Phil ignored her begging and continued sliding his cock up and down but once in a while he pushed only his cockhead inside her pussy but he pulled it out right after and slid it up and down. He did the a couple of times until he had just pushed the tip in and Alex slammed her ass backwards forcing her dad to fully push it in her pussy. After she did that Phil decided he had teased her long enough and started moving back an forth fucking her teenage pussy. Alex had what she wanted, her dad's cock back in her fuckhole. Phil kept a steady pace as he fucked Alex but soon water was sloshing over the edge of the hottub and Phil began slapping Alex her butt-cheeks one at the time until the were flaming red.

"Punish me daddy"

"Punish me for having sex with me father" Alex encouraged her dad.

Phil raised his hand higher and hit Alex her ass with a loud smack, he lifted it again another loud smack sounded as he hit her other asscheek. Alex led out loud squeals as her dad's hands landed on her ass.

"You are a bad girl Alex Dunphy" Phil said as he kept smacking his daughters ass time after time while he increased his pace until he felled how Alex her pussy started spasm again.

"That's it bad girl cum for daddy" Phil said as Alex had another orgasm that milked his cock for cum, but Phil had no intention of cumming yet. He kept slamming his cock back and forth into Alex her spasseming pussy. "Alex her orgasm lasted several minutes until her dad finally pulled out.

"Lets finish this in the bedroom baby" Phil said as he stepped out of the hottub and took a towel to quickly dried himself of. Then he reached his hand out for Alex to help her out of the hottub. After she was out Phil quickly dried her of, dropped the towel and the walked over to the bedroom. After pulling of the sheets they jumped on the bed. Phil kneeled and straddled her left as he lifted her right over his shoulder while Alex laid on her left side, Phil lined his cock up with her entrance and pushed it in. Father and daughter were fucking agian. Phil loved how Alex her massive 32F tits rolled around every time he slammed his cock in her pussy. Phil altered his pace, from slow to fast back to slow again from time to time pulling his cock out of her pussy and slapping it against her swollen pussylips before pushing it back in. When Phil felled his balls to swell up he pulled out, lifted both her legs and pushed his cock back in her now even tighter pussy.

Alex loved it how her dad changed positions. Phil started fucking again, slamming his cock as hard and as fast in and out of her pussy as he could until he finally erupted and for the second time that afternoon he filled his daughters pussy with his hot fertile sperm. He shot string after string inside her until he was drained empty. After his last glob he rolled Alex on her side making sure his cock never left her pussy and he laid behind her, spooning together with his cock still inside Alex her pussy he laid his arm around her cupping her breast. He pushed his cock in and out a couple of times before they both fell asleep of exhaustion.

A couple hours later Alex woke up still feeling her dad's cock inside her pussy, put when she realized it was hours later and it was even dark outside her hart started racing.

"DAD WAKE UP"

"We've fallen asleep and it's dark outside"

"Mom is going to freak out" She panicked.

"Fuck, quick get dressed" Phil reacted as he was woken up rudely by Alex.

They both jumped out of the bed grabbing their clothes and putting it back on.

"We have to think of some reason why we're both so late, and we can't come home together" Alex said while she puts her red lace bra back on.

"It's going to be all fine honey" Phil said pulling up his pants and closing the buttons.

"What if mom find's out she will kill us both" Alex kept panicking.

"No worry honey, i'll drop you of at the corner and I'll come home half an hour later saying that i had some last minute house-showing to couple that wanted to see the house looked in the dark" Phil said closing-up his blouse.

"Okay, okay. But what do i say, I'm always on time and never late for anything" Alex said worrying about her excuse.

"Just say you've done homework at a classmates house, or a group study or something" Phil suggested.

"Okay that sounds solid, i'll guess that would work" Alex said relieved.

As soon as they both were dressed the walked down towards the garage got in the car and left the premises. Phil did exactly as he said, he dropped of Alex at the corner of the street where she walked over to the house. As Alex walked in Claire flew at her.

"Thank god you're home, were where you, I've called at least a dozen times" Claire said as she hugged her daughter.

"Relax mom, i was at a classmate doing some group homework"

"i'm fine, sorry for not hearing the phone I've turned of the sound so we wouldn't be interrupted" Alex explained, after excusing to the her mother she ran upstairs to her room relieved her mother had bought her excuse.

Meanwhile Phil drove around for half an hour until he pulled on to the driveway. Confidant his story was waterproof he opened up the front door and walked in.

"Honey I'm home, sorry I'm so late"

"I just had the weirdest couple that desperately wanted to see a house when it's dark" Phil said straightaway as he saw Claire.

Some how Claire also bought his excuse and both where of the hook, for now...

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Modern Family affairs, Chapter 3: Phil and Alex get busted.**

 **This part happens in S3 last weak of may 2012 of the series**

 _Summary:_

 _Alex and Phil had a secret meeting after school, where Phil picker her up and took her to an empty house that was for sale where Phil fucked and creamed Alex several times before the felt asleep waking up hours later when it was dark outside. They figured out a story and came home separately, hoping that Claire would by their story._

 _How this will continue you can read underneath in Chapter 3_

Alex was relieved her mother believed her story why she was home late and after dark. After dropping her schoolbag she grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and headed for the bathroom to take a refreshing shower. She walked over to the bathroom opened the door and walked in and locked the door behind her. She turned on the shower and started undressing. Taking of all her clothes and dropping them in the laundry basket. She felled sore from all the fucking she and her dad had done the last twenty-four hours. As she walked over to the mirror she turned around and saw that her dad's spanking had left big red bruises on her butt-cheeks. She also noticed her dad's cum that leaked out of her pussy. He had fucked her three times and came inside her twice only hours earlier. She suddenly realized that she wasn't on the pill.

She quickly stepped under the shower grabbed the shower head and franticly pushed it against her pussy desperately trying to flush out her fathers cum. She pushed her fingers in her pussy as deep as she could making sure that no cum was left inside her. After she pulled her fingers out and saw that there was no cum left she was assured she was save again. The last thing she wanted was to get pregnant at fifteen. After showering for another fifteen minutes she turned of the water and stepped out of the shower and dried herself of. After putting on her fresh panties and bra she wrapped the towel around her body and headed back to her bedroom. Where she put on some clean clothes and headed downstairs. Right at the moment Phil walked in.

"Honey I'm home, sorry I'm so late"

"I just had the weirdest couple that desperately wanted to see a house when it's dark" Phil said straightaway as he saw Claire.

"I've brought some take away Chinese food" He said showing two big bags food.

"Kids diner!" Claire shouted upstairs to Luke and Haley.

After their late diner everybody went their own way. Haley went upstairs calling her boyfriend. Luke went to his room playing some video games. And Alex cleaned the table and did some studying. Claire and Phil went to the living room to watch some TV together until it was bedtime.

The next day:

The next day when kids were to school Claire did the weekly laundry. Collecting all the laundry and taking it down the basement to sort it all out. Piles of jeans, shirts, and underwear started to appear. When she found Alex her red lace thong she saw some large white stains in it. She realized it was cum. She started to freak out, Alex had had sex and she didn't use protection. she trowed the lacy thong on the underwear pile and continued sorting out. Next she grabbed one of Phil's black boxers. Again she saw some strange stains inside. After close inspection she saw that this also were dried-up cum stains. She wondered where how the got there, she and Phil hadn't had sex over the last couple of weeks. Suddenly she taught of something. She searched for Alex her thong and sniffed them both, they smelled exactly the same. It hit her, Phil and Alex had sex. She was enraged when found out that her husband was having sex with their fifteen year old daughter. She decided to confront them both with the proof she had when the got home.

Later that afternoon Phil got home from the office early. Claire sat in the living room reading when Phil walked in.

"Hi honey I'm home early today to make it up for yesterday" Phil said as he walked over to his wife. Claire got up and threw his boxers and Alex her thong in his face.

"HOW LONG ARE YOU FUCKING ALEX OUR OWN DAUGHTER YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" She shouted at him.

Phil knew he was busted.

"Honey i can explain" He started.

"Alex caught me the day after yesterday when i was jerking on some of her underwear, i just needed some relief."

"We haven't had sex for weeks now"

"But Alex caught me jerking of, and she walked up to me only wearing bra and panties, then she begged me to fuck her"

"So we fucked, and yesterday she wanted more so we went to a house the office has for sale and there we fucked some more, that's why we were late yesterday" Phil confessed to his wife.

She was stunned when she heard that is Alex how wanted to be fucked. She thought it was Phil who to the initiative.

"Fuck, i thought you had forced her and raped her or something" Clair stated.

"No honey i would never do that"

"Believe me i was just as surprised as you when Alex wanted me to fuck her"

"Our nerdy daughter is a real goddess in bed" Phil said.

"You know wat, next time you and Alex have sex i want to watch and maybe join in" Claire said.

Phil was stunned with what he heard, his wife wanted to watch how her husband fucked her daughter and join in later.

"Well maybe we can do it tonight, Luke is staying at Manny's place and Haley is going to the move with some friends" Phil said to Claire.

"Great, but first i want to hear her side of the story when she comes home, and if that turns out to be the same as yours, we have some fun tonight"

"If not you'll be paying for the rest of your life when you sign the deforce papers" Claire said.

A couple hours later Alex got home from school and walked in the living room.

"Mom, dad I'm home!" She shouted as she found nobody there.

"Honey I'm in the kitchen, can you com over here for a minute" Claire shouted from the kitchen.

As Alex walked to the kitchen she saw her mom and dad sitting on the kitchen table and on the table she saw her red lacy thong turned inside out showing the cum stains, and next to it was her dad's black boxers also showing white dried-up cum stains.

"Is there something you want to tell me, and don't lie I know when you're lying to me" Claire said with a firm voice.

Alex knew they we busted when she saw the underwear on the table and Phil sitting next to her mother.

"I... I..., I caught dad... jerking of... on my underwear"

"That..., that... turned me on so much I started masturbating on the hallway"

"And that, that felled so good i wanted more..."

"So I undressed and walked in and told daddy to..."

"Fuck me" Alex sobbed while big tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Okay, and what happened yesterday" Clair asked.

"Yesterday we also had sex, multiple times" Alex confessed to her mother.

"Okay, that's what I wanted to hear honey, I'm not mad" Claire said as her firm face turned into a happy face with a big smile.

"What wait... You aren't mad" Alex said confused.

"No honey, I'm not mad, but I don't want you to have secrets for me"

"And with that cleared now, I love to see you to have sex together, tonight, when Luke and Haley are gone" Claire said

"What, wait, you want to watch when dad and i have sex?" Alex asked confused.

"Yes, that is what i want if you want to keep having sex with your father"

"But i also want to join in when i want to and also have sex with you and your dad" Claire said.

Alex was baffled from what she heard. Her own mom want's to watch when she and her dad have sex and she also want's to join and have sex with her.

"Okay, I guess, than we have a date tonight" Alex agreed with her mom's proposal.

"Great, now you to behave until tonight and don't let Haley and Luke know anything" Claire said.

Later that night after Haley finally left to see her friends, Alex took of her clothes grabbed another sexy pair of underwear, a full black lace bra and matching lace see through black thong. Then she walked downstairs to the living room where her parents where sitting. She walked straight over to her dad and kissed him on the mouth.

"Slowdown young lady" Phil said as he broke the kiss.

"Let's go upstairs to our bedroom" Claire said.

With that said the trio went upstairs to the master bedroom. Phil started taking of his clothes straight away. As for Claire she grabbed a chair and sat down watching them. As soon as Phil had taken of all his clothes he and Alex climbed on bed. They started out kissing. Alex moved her hand down towards her dad's boxers and slipped her hand inside stroking his soft cock. Claire watched full excitement how her husband and her daughter started making out. after a couple of minutes of kissing Phil broke their kiss and whispered something in Alex her ear. Next Alex turned got up and turned around took of her black lace panties and threw them at Claire, she then kneeled down over her dad's face and lowered herself until she felt her dad's tongue touching her pussy. She then leaned forward and pulled her Phil's boxers down revealing his still soft cock. She grabbed the soft limp cock lifted it and started sucking it while she also let her hand slide up and down his shaft. Whit-in seconds it started swelling and became hard.

Claire watched full excitement to the father daughter duo sucking on each other. As she watched she unbuttoned her white blouse and took it of, she also took of her skirt leaving her in her underwear. Claire was definitely prepared as she was wearing is pink lace bra and matching pink thong. As she sat back down she grabbed a ten inch black dildo she had put on the chair earlier. She slid her thong aside and started pushing the dildo in her pussy. Alex saw that her mom had started masturbating watching her and her dad sucking. In the meanwhile Phil noticed that Alex her pussy started to get wet and as he played with Alex her clit he started fingering her pussy, he pushed two fingers in and started sliding them in and out. Alex loved it when her dad did that and started moaning while she worked her dad's cock down in her mouth as deep as she could. she managed to get six out of the nine inches in before she gagged and pulled back. Despite she gagged the first time she tried it again and gagged again. Claire saw that Alex was trying to deepthroat her dad's cock.

"As soon as it hits the back of your throat you have to swallow honey" Claire encouraged her.

With half his cock in her mouth Alex looked over to her mom who had worked almost the entire dildo in her pussy. Alex bobbed her head up and down a couple of times and tried again, this time she did what her mother had said. As soon as she felt the tip of her dad's nine inch ling cock hit the back of her throat she swallowed and felled how the thick cock entered her throat. "That's it honey" Claire moaned as she saw her daughter had succeeded deepthroathing her husband's cock.

Alex pulled Phil's cock back out of her throat and tried again, and again her fathers cock entered her throat. Alex was exited with this achievement that she kept going until after five more tries she managed to swallow the entire nine inches and her nose was pressed against her dad's balls.

Phil had noticed Alex her new skills and that turned him on so much that he was about to cum. Alex soon had proven to be a master in cocksucking and the third time she had swallowed her dad's cock she felled how it erupted and shoot out thick strings of cum directly down her throat. She tried to hold the position as long as she could but after only ten seconds she had to pull it out. Her head flew up and thick string of slime and cum hang from her mouth to the tip of Phil's cock and suddenly another string of sperm ejected from her dad's cock landing right in her face. After taking a couple breaths of air Alex went straight back on sucking her dad's cock. Claire watched with pleasure how her fifteen year old daughter was working on her fathers cock.

Phil who had to take a small break from pleasuring his daughter continued licking and fingering Alex her teenage pussy slamming three fingers now. He worked her clit so hard that within a minute Alex also orgasmed but Phil didn't stop he kept rubbing her sensitive clit and probing her pussy with al three fingers until her orgasm intensified and she squirted her juices all over his face.

Alex crawled of her dad turned around and rolled on her back, Phil got of the bed grabbed Ales her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He then spread her legs wide open, lined his cum covered cock up with her slit and pushed it in. Phil started fucking her slowly. As Phil started fucking Alex, Claire got up from her chair and unclasped her bra and dropped it revealing her 34B cup breast, despite her age they were stil firm and definitely perky. After taking of her bra she dropped her pink thong and walked over to the bed and crawled on top of it. She looked at Alex who was enjoying being fucked by Phil, then she got closer and she crouched over Alex her face and lowered herself slowly until she felt Alex her tongue touch her pussylips. Alex started licking her mom's dripping wet pussy without a word being said meanwhile Claire leaned forward and pushed Alex her bra down revealing her daughters 32F cup breasts and started rubbing them. Phil watched how his wife's pussy was being eaten by his teen daughter.

To gain better access Alex pulled her mothers pussylips apart and penetrated her slit as deep as she could. Pushing her tongue in and out and rubbing her clit made Claire even wetter than before her pussy was almost gushing pussy-juice all over Alex her face she could barely hold up the flow. Alex was so concentrated on working her mothers pussy she didn't even noticed that Phil was about to explode. Phil was so exited with the view of his wife and daughter that it made him cum like he never came before. With loud moans he slammed his cock as hard and deep and exploded deep inside Alex her pussy, drenching and coating her pussy-walls with string after string of sperm, this was his biggest load he ever had, he kept pumping his cum inside his teenage daughters pussy until he had nothing left, after shooting his last glob he pulled out and right away a thick glob of white cum slowly poured out Alex her cunt. After Phil pulled out of Alex her pussy, Claire climbed of her face.

"Move up honey, I want to clean out your cum-filled pussy" Claire told Alex.

Alex pulled herself further up the bed, Claire crawled down on hands and knees and sat on all fours lowering down between Alex her wide spread open legs. She started sucking and licking up all of Phil's cum that slowly poured out of Alex her pussy. Meanwhile Phil's cock hadn't gone limp for a single second after cumming and was still rock-hard and ready for a second round. With Claire her ass sticking up in the air it was an open invite to fuck her. He kneeled behind her and placed the tip of his cock at her soaking wet entrance and slowly pushed it in. Claire hated it when he went slow, she liked it hard and fast. But Phil slowly started sliding his cock back and forth his wife's sopping wet tunnel while she was sucking up Phil's cum from Alex her pussy and fiercely rubbing her clit forcing her to orgasm only seconds after she started.

"Ahhh, ahhh, aaahhhh, I'mmmm, cumming mommy... I'm cummmmmmming..." Alex screamed as she squirted her pussy-juice in her mothers waiting face.

"That's it honey cum for mommy, squirt your juices for mommy" Claire encouraged her as she kept rubbing Alex her clitoris.

As Claire forced Alex in to an orgasm Phil increased his slow pace of fucking Clair her pussy until he was slamming it in as hard as he could until he pulled he cock completely out and without even knowing it pushing it against her puckered brown star, and pushed it thru her sphincter in the same pace he was fucking her cunt. Claire, screamed in agony when Phil accidentally pushed his cock with full force in her ass.

"AAAAHHHHHH FUUUUUUCK!"

"THAT'S MY ASSSSSS" Claire Screamed.

"Sorry, honey, let me pull out" Phil proposed.

"No, leave it, I think I can handle it" Claire hissed as she let her anus get used to Phil's thick cock.

A couple minute went by when, Phil slowly started to push his nine inch cock further into his wife's anus, inch by inch he worked his way in. After sliding in and out slowly a couple of time's Claire got used to her husband's cock and Phil increased his pace until he was back at full steam slamming his cock in Claire freshly deflowered rectum, his balls slapping against her clit every time he forced his cock down her bowels stimulating both her pussy and ass. Claire enjoyed how Phil fucked her newly discovered fuckhole, hard and fast just like she liked her pussy to be fucked. Not just Claire liked how Phil's mistake unfolded, he loved her how tight her ass was. It was even way tighter than the first time he fucked Alex a couple of days ago.

That made him think how tight would Alex her ass feel like if he could fuck that. The tightness of Claire her ass and the thoughts about Alex her ass made that Phil reached the point of cumming, for the second time in less than twenty minutes. He increased his already fast and hard pace.

"Fuck I'm cumming"

"I'm cumming!" Phil said before he pushed his cock as deep in Claire's ass as he could and emptied his balls pumping his cum deep inside Claire her bowels. His second load wasn't nearly as much as his first but a good seven globs of cum were enough to made Claire orgasm as she felt her husband shoot is sperm in her anus. After dumping his last glob of cum in her ass Phil pulled out leaving a gaping hole. Meanwhile Alex was still recovering from her orgasm that her mother gave her. Phil stepped up and walked over to the other side of the bed where Claire and Alex were lying and laid down next to Alex and started rubbing her swollen pink nipples, who were capping of her 32F cup breasts that were lying flat on her chest. He played a couple of minutes with Alex her globes before he got back on his knees and presented her his limp cock that she willingly took in her mouth.

Due to her orgasm Alex had hardly any idea that her dad had fucked her mom in her ass only minutes earlier. Despite that Alex started working Phil's sucking it, hoping it would sprang back to life. While Alex sucked Phil's cock back to life Claire was about to be done licking Alex her pussy and crawled back up, she could feel her ass burning from the rough first time anal fucking she had gotten. As she stood up she walked over to her underwear drawer and grabbed a small 6 inch purple vibrator from a box of toys that she kept there. She went back to her chair where she was sitting earlier masturbating with the black ten inch dildo. Claire sat down and spread her legs wide open laying them over the each side of the arm-folds of the chair and turned on the vibrator and started rubbing her clit, pussy and even her sore puckered anus.

After her mother stopped licking her pussy Alex crawled up and sat on her hands and knees giving her better access and movement to suck Phil's cock until it was hard again. It took Alex little under ten minutes for her dad was ready for his final round and after fucking Claire in the ass he wanted more, he wanted Alex her virgin asshole.

"Honey i would love to fuck that tiny little ass of yours, can I" Phil asked his daughter while he stroked his cock keeping it hard.

"Only if you lube it up and be gentle" Alex said.

"Off-course honey, I'll be gentle" Phil said as he got of the bed and grabbed a tube of lubrication from Claire her underwear drawer, and crawled back on the bed and squirted a good amount of it in his hand and carefully rubbed it on Alex her puckered shithole. after lubricating Alex her anus he rubbed his hands around his cock making it all shiny and super slick. Alex sat on her knees leaning with her chest on the bed as Phil got behind her. Instead of fucking her doggy-style he decided he would do the pile-driver and with a swift move he turned Alex around on her back and pulled her ass up in the air and folded her back so he knees were touching her breasts as he stand over her as he squat down pushing his cock down against her tight shithole and started pushing. The lubrication made his bulbous cockhead slip inside with ease. To big surprise of both Alex and Phil.

"Aaahhhh that's tight" Phil grunted as he gently pushed his cock inside Alex her anus. It went in surprisingly easy. As Phil had pushed in about 3 inches he slowly pulled his cock back until the rim of his mushroom was touching Alex her sphincter then he pushed it back again, until his nine inch cock was fully buried inside his fifteen year old daughters bowels.

"Aaaahhhh fuuuuuck, that's it daddy fill my ass with that fat cock of yours" Alex begged.

"What ever you wish honey" Phil said back with a smile on his face.

After Alex her ass got adjusted to her fathers fat cock he started fucking her first slow but not soon after he was slamming his cock in Alex her ass. Alex moaned in pleasure Phil plunged his cock in her ass with force. He even pulled out a couple of times and shoved it down her pussy making her scream of pleasure.

"That's it daddy fuck my tiny little anus"

Fuck my pussy daddy"

Fuck me hard!"

"Fuuuhuuuck I'm cumming again" Alex screamed right before Phil plunged his cock back down her anus ans she squirted all over his nut-sack.

Phil slammed his back in a couple of times pushing as deep as he could almost squeezing his balls.

"Aaaaahhhh, aaahhhhh, aaahhhhh, aaahhhh, oh my fucking god"

Fuck that fucking asshole!" Alex said as soon as Phil pulled his cock out right before he shoved it back in.

"Aaahhhh, yeeeaaahhh, yeeeaaahhh, yeah, yeah, yeah, fuck that ass"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah fuck that fucking asshole, yeah yeah, yeah"

"You like that ha fucking that fucking asshole" Alex screamed as she went totally crazy.

Phil suddenly pulled his cock out Alex her ass and pushed her over grabbing her arm and forced her to take his cock in her mouth. Alex eagerly opened her mouth and Phil placed his hands on both sides of her head and shoved his cock in mouth straight to the back of her throat, forcing Alex to gag the first time but by the second time Phil pushed in she swallowed the entire nine inches down her throat, soon as Phil felled his cock enter Alex her throat he started to face fuck her just as rough as he just fucked her ass seconds earlier. Alex gagged and caught and Phil pulled his cock out of her mouth thick strings of slime where covering his cock and hanging down to Alex her chin. And just as he pulled it out he shoved it back in again and pulling it right out again. He then dropped on the bed and pulled Alex on top of him with her back towards him, Alex hovered above her dad's slime covered cock as he lined it up with her now gaping shithole before she let her self drop impaling her self on his cock. Straight away he started pounding his cock up and down Alex her ass making her breasts jiggle like giant water-balloons.

"Aaaaahhhh, yeah, yeah yeah, you like fucking my tight ass, do yah" Alex screamed.

"Fuck yeah baby"

Fuck yeah, I'm cumming"

I'm cumming" Phil screamed before he finally erupted inside Alex her worn-out bowels. Coating it with thick layer of cum. Before both he and Alex exhausted dropped back. Alex still lying on top of her dad with his twitching cock still launched deep in her ass.

"Fuck daddy... that... was... fucking... amazing..." Alex panted gasping for some air.

"I know... honey... you were... fucking... awesome..." Phil gasped.

Claire who had watched the whole time couldn't believe what she just witnessed. How her fifteen year old daughter turned from super nerdy to a real and total anal loving slut. She even forgot that she was masturbating. After they were done Claire got up from her chair and laid next to her husband.

"Fuck honey that was fucking hot"

"how you just destroyed your baby-girls shithole and how you fucked her mouth"

"What have a done that you never did this with me" Claire said.

"I'm sorry honey, next time i will give you the full Phil Dunphy treatment, just as I did with Alex" Phil said.

The exhausted threesome laid for almost an hour before the had any energy to get up. Claire was the first that left the bedroom heading for the shower. As soon as Clair left Alex freed herself from her dad's now soft limp cock that was still buried inside her ass and started sucking, cleaning of al the cum and other stuff that covered it. As soon as her mother returned from the bathroom all freshen up Phil went to take his shower and Alex crawled out of bed to head for her own bathroom. As soon as she stood and had taken the first step she could feel the fum guzzling out of her gaping anus down her leg leaving a trail of white cum stains on the floor. After everybody had freshen up Phil and Claire went downstairs to watch some TV until Haley would be home from her night to the movie with some friends. And Alex just went straight to bed, she was completely worn-out barely able to stand. But she just had the best fuck of the entire week. Considering that only a couple of day's ago she was still a virgin, and now she was a master cocksucker, and her dad fucked every fuckable hole her body had. She loved it. She forgot about the pill and other protection that she was so worried about only twenty-four hours earlier. And with that in mind she drifted asleep.

Meanwhile downstairs where Phil and Claire were watching TV Claire had to make a confession to Phil, something that would turn their whole world around.

"When i was a thirteen I had sex with my dad" Claire confessed.

"You had sex with Jay when you were thirteen?" Phil said confused.

"Yes and it was just like it happened to you and Alex"

"I caught him snooping around in my underwear and that's when it happened"

"It was so hot. i just loved my dad" Claire said

"Okay, and for how long did you had sex with him?" Phil asked curiously.

"Until the day we got married" Claire said...

"Phil was stunned by Claire's confession, but it also gave him something to think about.

Right at that moment Haley walked thru the front door...

"I'm home" Haley shouted before she went straight to her room.

"Well i guess it's bedtime honey" Phil said.

And Claire and Phil got up turned off the TV and lights and the couple went upstairs.

 **Please leave comments any Requests.**

 **Currently working on chapter 4 a Luke and Haley episode.**

 **And there about 4 more chapters that I'm thinking of how to implement the right characters in to the story**

 **Please keep in mind that these are my first stories that I've published.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Modern Family affairs, Chapter4: Luke gets busted spying on Haley.**

 _Luke gets busted by Haley while he's spying on his sister taking a shower and recording it on his phone, that's when she find out of his collection of spycam footage he took of her, but also of her and Alex._

 _This part happens in S3 last week of may 2012 of the series. _

The next morning it was around 11 am when Haley finally woke up she noticed that Alex was still fast asleep, something strange because Alex was usually one of the first to wake up even on weekends. But Haley couldn't care a bit, she grabbed a fresh pair of panties a clean bra and a towel and headed for the bathroom to take a shower before Alex woke up and used up all the hot water. As she entered the bathroom she closed the door behind her, turned on the water and took off her nightgown, a nice half silk half lace nightgown it only barely covered the top of her nipples and stopped only an inch under her butt-cheeks. After dropping her nightgown she pulled her panties down and walked over to the mirror admiring her naked body. Her suntanned body didn't had a single tan-line. Somehow Haley managed to sunbath topless or even fully nude to keep her light brown skin-tone.

Haley kept admiring her naked body, she laid her hands on her small but firm and perky 32B cup breasts and pressed them together giving her some nice cleavage. As she let them go they hardly wiggled. She then pinched both her small dark brown nipples they were just perfect for her small tits, as she pinched and rolled both her nipples between her index-finger and thumb until the both started to harden, her nipples swelled like tiny cones almost poking out almost an inch from her breasts, they were real pussy. She then lowered her eyes towards her pussy, she had shaven it two days ago but the first stubble's were already visible. Haley kept her pussy always complete bald, that's they way she loved it. Next she pulled her small puffy pussylips open showing her pink inner-lips and her already swollen clitoris. She lifted her left leg placing it on the top of the sink giving her a better view of her inner-lips, as she kept it open with her left hand she pushed in two fingers pulled them out and licked them of.

After licking of her fingers she turned and stepped in the shower. She grabbed a bottle of soap and squeezed a hand full of soap onto a sponge and started soaping up her body, her belly, her arms her perky breasts, legs and last her pussy. Again she placed her left leg on an edge and placed the sponge on her pussy and started rubbing it, in a couple of seconds a thick layer of foam had formed on her pussy covering is completely. As she stepped back under the streaming hot water her suntanned body dit shine from head to tow. next she grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squeezed a decent amount of it in her hand and started washing her long dark-brown hair. After rubbing in the shampoo she grabbed her shaving foam and her lady-shaver, and started foam up her pussy. She pulled her pussylips tight and started shaving, until her entire pussy was smooth less again and not a single stubble was to felled. Next she shaved her armpits and legs. Finally she rinsed out the shampoo from her hair and turned of the water.

As she stepped out of the shower she saw that the bathroom door was opened and at a small gap, she could just see how a camera from a telephone peered around the corner. She recognized it instantly.

 _"LUKE YOU SON OF BITCH!"_ she yelled and the camera quickly disappeared. Haley grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her soaking wet body and pulled open the bathroom door, she could just see Luke fleeing into his room. She ran after him throwing open his bedroom door she stormed in, and grabbed his phone from his hands before he could erase the footage he just had take. As Haley opened the video-file she saw naked self standing in front of the mirror pushing her fingers in her pussy.

 _"You sick pervert!"_ Haley shouted.

When she started to scroll thru the rest of his files she found dozens of films of her in the shower, her masturbating on bed. She even found one where she was lying on bed being eaten out by Alex as she was pushing a dildo up her pussy.

 _"Like wat you see?"_ Luke asked with a big grin on his face.

 _"You fucking pervert, you sick fuck"_

 _"How long have you being doing this?"_ Haley said.

 _"Long enough to have all this stuff uploaded on the internet, and with on click of the button it will be shown to the rest of the world"_

 _"Unless..."_ Luke said.

 _"Unless what!"_ Haley said agitated.

 _"Unless you let me fuck you, if not all of this will go up the world wide web visible for everybody"_

 _"Oh and all your friends and class-mates will receive a personal e-mail where they can see this first."_

 _"So give me back my phone, and then you can start with dropping that lovely towel of yours there isn't anything i haven't seen already"_ Luke said with an even bigger grin on his face.

 _"You fucking sick pervert_ " Haley growled at him as she threw his phone at him. Reluctantly she pulled the corner of her towel from her chest and it folded open dropped on the ground.

Haley stood there bare naked right against her only thirteen year old brother. She tried to cover herself up with her hands but Luke already threatened to publish the recordings. Luke walked over to the nineteen year old sister and started inspecting her perfect body, he walked around her and when he stood behind her he placed his hand on her breasts and began to knead them , her felled her nipples swelling against the palm of his hand.

 _"Hey sis what is that, i thought you didn't liked it when i would touch you, but your nipple's are saying something else_ " Luke whispered in her ear.

He kept kneading her tits and played with her nipples, then his hand slid down along her side over her hips and her butt-cheeks. Then he slid from the her ass to the frond sliding his fingertips only half an inch from her clitoris, his fingers moved lower until he felt her clit. He started to rub her sensitive little knob, making Haley moan, she couldn't help it. With his left hand he kept rubbing Haley her clit and with his right he sank lower sliding his middle finger thru the folds of her pussylips, he slid his finger up and down a couple of times and noticed that she already started to get wet from the light touching. He then probed his middle-finger and pushed it between her pussylips and inside her her pussy. Again Haley let out an involuntary moan, a little louder than the first but still not hard enough to wake up Alex. Luke started to fingering he older sisters pussy sliding in and out, while he rubbed her clit. Then he pulled his finger out of her wet slit and hold them in front of her mouth.

 _"You like tasing your own pussy do jah, then lick my fingers, and don't you dare to bite my finger"_ Luke ordered her.

Reluctantly Haley opened up her mouth and Luke pushed his finger in, and Haley sucked of her pussy-juice. Luke pulled his finger out of her mouth and pushed it back in her pussy, only he added a second finger, again he started to work her pussy, sliding his fingers up and down her wet slit. She now started to moan louder. Luke felled how the bloodflow in his cock already was getting cut of in his boxers.

 _"Turn around, get on your knees and suck my cock"_ Luke whispered in Haley her ear as he stopped fingering and rubbing her clit and dropped his boxers and sat down at his desk chair

Haley turned around and dropped on her knees. There she sat face to face with her thirteen year old brothers six inch cock dripping precum.

 _"You know wat to do"_ Luke said looking at his sisters pretty little face.

Reluctantly Haley grabbed his hard cock and opened up her mouth and started sucking her brothers cock, she started bobbing her het up and down, sucking and licking Luke's dick.

 _"That's it, suck my cock you slut!"_

 _"Suck my big cock_ " Luke hissed against his sister.

 _"Lick my nut-sack"_ Luke ordered

Haley looked up toward her brother with his cock still half in her mouth right when he snapped a picture of her.

 _"You little fucker"_ Haley said at a pissed of tone.

 _"Shut the fuck up and lick my balls"_ He said

Haley did what her little brother ordered and let his hard cock slip out of her mouth held it up and started licking Luke's hairy ball-sack.

 _"That's it you slut suck my balls in your mouth"_ He ordered her to do next.

Haley obeyed her little brothers orders and sucked his balls in her mouth one at the time then she continued sucking his cock.

 _"Okay that's it now get up and stand here and bend over and put your hands on my desk"_ He told her.

Again she did as her brother had told her. As he stood behind her he took his six inch cock and slid it up and down her sloppy wet slit. To pre-lubricate it before he pushed it in. Placing on hand on her hip and the other grabbing on of her tits the Thirteen year old boy started to fuck his nineteen year old sister. Slapping his hips against her tiny but firm butt-cheeks.

 _"Fuck sis, that's some nice tight pussy you have_ " Luke said as he increased his pace fucking her harder and faster.

 _"Hmmm, aaahhhh, hmmmm_ " Haley moaned as her body betrayed her.

 _"You like it huh when I fuck that tight cunt of your you little slut"_ Luke said as he fucked her harder.

 _"Fuck, sis I'm going to cum!"_

 _"I'm going to fil that pussy of yours with some hot cum"_ Luke announced as he slammed his hips forward.

 _"Fuck I'm cumming!"_ Luke yelled.

 _"Aaaahhhhh... aaaaahhhhhh... Aaaahhhhh..."_ He moaned as he blew his load pumping it in Haley her pussy.

After shooting five globs of cum he pulled out and again he quickly snapped a couple of photo's of Haley her cum filled pussy.

 _"Now suck my dick clean"_ Luke ordered.

Haley stood up and dropped on her knees again and started sucking and licking her brothers cum covered cock until all the sperm and pussy juice was gone.

 _"Nice job sis"_

 _"Now, every time I want to fuck you, you come and listen to every word I say and you do every thing i order you to do, or else..." Luke said, fully satisfied._

 _"Now get your towel and leave"_ He said as he opened his bedroom door and threw out her towel leaving her fully naked on the hallway.

Haley grabbed her towel and returned to the bathroom and turned on the shower back on again to wash her creamed pussy clean.

Meanwhile Luke turned on his computer screen and right away his face screen popped up the screen. He moved his cursor over the screen and clicks the 'stop recording' button of his webcam that was pointed straight ad down where his chair was. Next he opened the recorded video-file and pressed 'play' that was when he saw Haley from behind, he speed up until the moment he stood behind her and started groping her body. He speed up until he then saw him self sitting down he aimed his webcam perfectly, he watched his sister drop on her knees sucking his cock, again he fast forwarded until he saw Haley leaning on her desk. That shot was even better she looked direct in to the camera with her small tits hanging down then he saw himself get behind her and started fucking her. This angle was perfect. He saved the file in a password protected folder. Next he downloaded the footage he had shot while Haley was taking her shower. After filtering out all the good pieces he also saved this file and locked down his computer and went downstairs.

Luke walked straight into his parents who were just coming back from grocery shopping. Meanwhile upstairs Haley got out of the bathroom only wearing her bathrobe and went straight to her room. While Alex was still asleep Haley got dressed and went downstairs to go outside.

 _"I'm leaving"_ Haley shouted as she pulled the front door in the lock behind her.

Before Claire or Phil could react she was gone. After they stacked all the groceries Phil took the opportunity to go upstairs and look for Alex, who was usually the first one awake and all dressed downstairs. But not today. As Phil walked into Alex her bedroom he found her still sleeping. Phil decided it was time to wake her up and he knew just the perfect way, he would fuck her awake.

After taking of his pants he carefully pulled of the blanket that was covering her and then he saw she was lying on her side and wasn't even wearing any panties making it just a bit easier. He slowly laid beside her in her bed and carefully lifted her leg to gain access to her pussy. With his rock-hard cock ready he slowly pushed it between her pussylips invading her hot pussy. Gradually he began to fuck her, sliding his cock in and out of her hot but still dry pussy. Alex gradually started moaning and waking up as she felt the cock sliding in and out of her pussy.

 _"Good morning to you too"_ Phil said as his hand slid under-need Alex her PJ's cupping her breasts.

 _"Oh hi daddy, ummmm... aaahhh..."_

 _"I like this new way of waking me up"_ Alex moaned.

With Alex now awake he grabbed her and rolled her on top of him and started slamming his cock in her pussy, at the same time he ripped open her PJ's making her breasts pop out. Alex moved up and started riding her dad's cock in reversed cowgirl position slamming her ass down in his groin as Phil's cock impaled her.

 _"Fuck slowdown honey I'm about to cum already"_ Phil panted as his balls started swelling.

 _"I know daddy, fill my pussy with that hot sperm of yours"_ Alex said in the most sensual way sending her dad over the edge and blowing his load inside of Alex her pussy. Several thick globs he shot into her pussy before she got off his cock and turned around to suck his cock and let him shoot his last globs in to her mouth, she kept sucking her dad's cock clean until it was clean again.

 _"Thank you daddy for waking me"_ Alex said as she got of the bed and grabbed some fresh panties and a towel from her closet and went to the bedroom leaving her father behind. After Alex left her room Phil puts back on his pants again and went downstairs.

 _"I guess Alex is coming downstairs soon_ " He said as he sat down at the kitchen table next to Claire grabbing the coffee that Claire had made for him.

 **Authors notice:**

 ** _Hi guys it took me longer then expected, i hoped to implement Claire into this story with some Haley and Claire action but i couldn't get the right storyline to made that happen._**

 ** _Chapter no.5 is already finished and will be published in couple of days. Any suggestions please sent me a PM_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Modern Family affairs, Chapter 5: Fun at grandpa's place.**

 _Modern Family affairs, Chapter 5:_

 _A day at Jay's place turns out to be a lot more fun than expected for some people._

 _This part happens in S3 last week of may 2012 of the series. _

_"Kids, everybody get ready"_ Phil yelled in an attempt to get everybody to speed up a bit. Despite his efforts it took several minutes before the response came. First that appeared was Luke already in his swim shorts and carrying his backpack with some other stuff. Not long after that Alex walked down the stairs, surprisingly she was wearing a tight white tank-top outlining her curvy round breast and a tight pair of jeans. Last it was Haley that showed up in a skimpy withe summer dress with her pink and blue bikini under need. After they all where finally there they went to the car heading to Jays house for a little family weekend.

After arriving at Jay's house Gloria welcomed them.

 _"Hi everybody, Jay's isn't home yet but we can all go to the garden"_ Gloria said welcoming everyone and lead them to garden and pool aria where they got comfortable around the pool. Haley was the first that took off her summer dress and got down on one of the lawn chairs. Luke just took a run and cannon-balled in to the pool soaking Claire and Phil who were busy laying down their beach towels.

 _"Luke!"_

 _"You're lucky I already put on my bikini"_ Claire yelled mad and she took of her dress revealing her pale but well trained body.

 _"Sorry mom"_ Luke said with a smile on his face.

Minutes later everybody was sunbathing with only one exception, Alex who was reading a book. After an hour of reading Alex decided to move inside and grab something to drink, putting away her book she got op and walked along the pool where Luke and Manny were fooling around and Luke pushed Manny who got pushed into Alex making them both land in the pool. After Manny accidentally pulled Alex in the pool she was furious, with her clothes fully soaked Alex climbed out of the pool. Her voluptuous body lines were clearly visible, her white tank-top shirt even became see-through revealing that she wasn't wearing any bra showing her large 32F-cup breasts to the entire crowd. Her large pink nipples were pointing thru the thin fabric due to their hardness. Luke, Manny and Phil all got instant boners when they saw Alex getting out of the pool and quickly running inside. Gloria got up and followed her inside.

 _"What the fuck was that"_

 _"I'm soaked and don't have any dry clothes"_ Alex shouted.

 _"Her come I'll have some nice dresses for you upstairs"_ Gloria said as she took Alex upstairs.

Once upstairs in Jay and Gloria's bedroom Gloria went straight to the walk-in closet to get some dry clothes, and Alex started stripping instantly getting rid of her wet clothes. In matter of minutes Alex was fully naked. When Gloria came back she saw Alex was completely naked.

 _"Jeez Alex you got some hot body"_ Gloria said scanning her eyes over Alex her body.

 _"I'm so jealous about those natural breast of yours"_ She said as she got closer and totally unexpected Gloria dropped the clothes she brought back and reached out groping Alex her breasts.

 _"I love big natural breasts, mine are so hard because of the implants i got years ago"_ She said as her hands were all over Alex her breasts.

 _"Gloria, what the fuck"_ Alex said confused about what to do.

 _"Oh I'm sorry Alex, i just got carried away"_ Gloria apologized to Alex.

 _"No it's fine, I'm just a bit confused"_ Alex said playing innocent

 _"Oh honey, there is no need to be confused, here let me show you"_ Gloria said and she pulled the strings of her bikini-top revealing her breasts to Alex.

 _"There you go just feel, go ahead"_ Gloria said.

Alex was surprised by the sudden move of her step-grandmother taking of withe her bikini-top and showing her 32F-breasts. It was clear that Gloria was sunbathing topless as not a single tan-line was visible. Her perfectly suntanned breasts just looked perfect large round because of the implants, and perfect size dark brown nipples that got hard instantly as she took off her top. Alex reached out and started feeling her step-grandmothers breasts, some how it felled just fine. As Alex' her hands explored Gloria's breasts, Gloria untied the two strings that where holding up her bikini-bottoms dropping it on the ground as the last string came loose. Both Alex and Gloria where fully naked. Gloria took the lead and kissed Alex on the mouth as she pushed her back towards the bed. Again Alex was shocked by her step-grandmothers action but didn't objected and kissed back following her lead. Reaching the bed Gloria pushed her fifteen year old step-granddaughter back dropping her on the bed and she got next to her. Gloria started kissing Alex her soft breasts making Alex moan. Gloria was a bit surprised that this went so easy. As she kept kissing Alex her breasts and sucking her nipple's her hand slid down until it reached Alex her pussy and to Gloria's big surprise she could feel the radiating heat and the wetness between Alex her legs.

Gloria's hand slid over Alex her pussy lips pushing them apart as she let her finger slide inside.

 _"Fuck Alex you're really horny huh"_ Gloria said as she looked Alex in the eyes.

Alex didn't say anything she just moaned as Gloria's finger started pumping in and out of her pussy. While finger-fucking her step-granddaughter Gloria moved down and positioned herself between Alex her legs giving her a clear view of her soaking wet pussy. As her fingers kept assaulting the young teens pussy she started licking her pussy and sucking up the juices that we dripping out. Pulling her pussylips open Gloria's tongue started to push penetrate Alex her pussy.

 _"Fuck Gloria, lick my pussy"_

 _"Aaahhh... mmmmm... aaahhhh"_

 _"Make me cum"_ Alex moaned.

Gloria kept licking and shoving her tongue and fingers inside Alex her pussy in a steadily increasing pace.

 _"Cum for me honey"_ Gloria said as she lifted her head quickly before she continued her pussy licking.

 _"Aaahhh... fuuuck... I'm cumming"_ Alex moaned as she reached her orgasm and squirted her pussy-juice all over her step-grandmothers face. Gloria tried to keep up and licked up as much pussy juice as she could.

 _"You are one horny little minx"_ Gloria said.

After her orgasm slowly subdued Gloria got up and reached for her nightstand next to the bed and pulled out a seven inch pink vibrator and swung her leg over Alex her face pacing them in the 69-position. Before Alex noticed anything Gloria turned on the vibrator and pushed it inside her soaking wet pussy as she started plating with Alex her clitoris. Meanwhile Alex had a clear view of her step-grandmothers clean shaven pussy that was only an inch away from her face. She lifted her head and started licking Gloria her cunt while Gloria pushed the vibrator as deep as she could inside of Alex her pussy making her squeal. Both Alex and Gloria were working on each others pussy like crazy, and licking sucking it furiously until both Alex and Gloria orgasms.

 _"That was amazing Gloria"_ Alex panted.

 _"I know you were amazing too"_ Gloria said as she rolled of Alex and laid beside her.

 _"Quick let's get dressed before anybody comes looking what takes us so long to get some dry clothes"_ Alex said.

Both Alex and Gloria got of the bed and Gloria gave Alex one of her skimpy little dresses that she got for her.

 _"You want me to wear this"_ Alex said as she pulled the dress over her head.

 _"Look at me, i look like Haley, it barely covers my butt and you can see my breast"_

 _"Look at this cleavage"_ She said as she look at herself in the mirror.

 _"I know, you look sexy"_

 _"I know you didn't wore a bra so this is fine for you"_ Gloria said as she admired Alex her curves.

"Do you at least have some underwear than, because mine are soaked and i can't wear them" Alex asked, as she resigned the fact that she was looking hot and maybe she could seduce her dad into some fucking later on the day or evening.

 _"Well I've only got some thongs"_ Gloria said as she pulled out a hand full of thongs.

 _"Fine it's better than nothing"_ Alex said as she randomly grabbed one from the pile and puts it on.

After getting dressed Alex and Gloria went back downstairs and as they walked outside all eyes went straight for Alex.

 _"Wow sis looking hot"_ Haley said.

 _"Shut up"_ Alex said a bit annoyed.

 _"Alex, your sis is right you look sexy in that dress"_ Clair said a she looked up.

Phil didn't say anything he just looked and admired his daughter as she walked by swaying her ass. And for Luke and Manny they had the best view from the pool as Alex walked by and laid down on her lawn chair again. They could see straight up her dress. Both boys couldn't keep their eyes of Alex giving them a both a boner for the second time. As they watched Alex for a couple of minutes Luke got an idea and whispered something in Manny's ear.

 _"Hey Haley!"_

 _"Can you help us for a couple of minutes get some drinks and snacks"_ Luke asked from the poolside to his sunbathing sister.

 _"Go get it yourself, little weasel"_ Haley said.

 _"HALEY! Go help your brother get some drinks and snacks for everybody"_ Phil said annoyed to his daughter.

Reluctantly Haley got up and Luke and Manny climbed out the pool and they all went inside. Once inside Luke made sure nobody could see them from the outside.

 _"Hey sis how about a quick blowjob for Manny and me huh?"_ Luke said looking at his sister waving his phone.

 _"I knew it you had something in mind you little pervert!"_ Haley said pissed.

 _"Huh blowjob?"_ Manny said confused.

 _"Yeah Haley is going to suck our cocks until we cum"_ Luke said smiling.

 _"So sis what are you waiting for"_ Luke said pulling down his short making his rock-hard cock spring out.

 _"You little fucker"_ Haley said as she knew what would happen is she refused. Eventually she dropped on her knees and started sucking her thirteen year old brothers 6 inch cock.

 _"You know what, let's take of that bikini-top of yours and let Manny see those tiny tits of yours"_ Luke said as he reached behind her behind her back and pulled loose the strings of her bikini-top revealing her 32B breasts.

 _"Well Manny what do you think of her little boobs"_ Luke asked Manny as he grabbed one of Haley her breasts pinching her nipple.

 _"They look amazing, I've been dreaming to see those for years"_ Manny said as he pulled his swim-shorts down revealing his seven inch cock to his step-niece.

 _"Now suck his cock too"_ Luke said.

Haley repositioned herself so she had access to both cocks and started sucking them both in turns. Manny couldn't believe it, that it was finally happening. He dreamed of this for years. He almost jerked of every night thinking about fucking Haley.

 _"That's it suck our cocks you little slut"_

 _"How about if I let you fuck her"_ Luke said looking at Manny.

 _"Really, I can fuck her?"_ Manny said excited.

 _"Hell no I'm letting him fuck me!"_ Haley said as she pulled Manny's cock out of her mouth.

 _"Shut up and keep sucking, remember what I've said"_

 _"Sure you can fuck her but first I need to cum"_ Luke said and he grabbed Haley her head and pushed his cock back in mouth forcing her to suck.

 _"Suck it sis, I'm getting close"_ Luke said as he was about to orgasm.

Haley kept working her brothers cock until he finally came. He pulled his cock out of his sisters mouth and blew his load all over her face, thick white globs of cum landed on her face.

 _"Fuck you are amazing sis again"_ Luke said as he stuffed his cock away.

 _"Now lets get upstairs"_ He then said as looked over to Manny.

Reluctantly Haley got up and went upstairs with Manny as Luke kept her bikini-top preventing her from going outside. He quickly ran outside to his backpack and grabbed his phone and then ran back inside. He went directly to Manny's room were Manny was sucking Haley her breasts.

 _"Fuck Luke this is amazing, her tits are just as I imagined"_ Manny said.

 _"Are you ready to fuck her"_ Luke said as he got his phone ready.

 _"Hell yeah"_ Manny said.

 _"Well sis what are you waiting for?"_ Luke said.

Haley got up and untied her bikini pants leaving her butt naked. Meanwhile Manny had taken of his swim-shorts and was already laying on his bed waiting for his step-niece. As Haley climbed in the bed and on top of her step-uncle Luke started recording with his phone. Haley grabbed Manny's cock and lined it up with her pussy and she lowered herself down in it. Letting the seven inch cock invade her pussy to the hilt and she slowly started to ride Manny's cock.

 _"That's it sis, fuck him"_ Luke cheered as he walked around them and made sure he recorded everything. Manny had the best time of his life as he again grabbed Haley her small breasts and started kneading them.

 _"Aaaahhh, yes that's it fuck me Haley"_ Mammy said.

Haley wanted it to end as soon as possible and increased her pace and soon she was bouncing up and down hard and fast.

 _"Fuck, fuck, aahhhh... I'm cumming... aaahhh..."_ Manny yelled as he felt his balls swell.

But for Haley could react Manny started cumming, shooting his load into Haley her pussy.

 _"Fuck Haley that was amazing"_ Manny panted as he shoot his last string of cum inside his step-niece.

 _"Ah shut the fuck up, i only fucked you because of my stupid brother"_ Haley hissed as she climbed of Manny's rapidly deflating cock meanwhile Luke took some close-up shots of his sisters cum leaking pussy.

 _"LUKE! stop that"_ Haley shouted as she saw her brother taking pictures of her cum filled pussy.

 _"Hey I've got to keep my collection up to date sis"_ Luke said grinning

 _"Now put on that bikini of yours and lets get downstairs to get some drinks and snacks for the rest"_ Luke said as he reviewed the recorded footage on his phone.

A couple of minutes later Luke, Manny and Haley walked back in to the garden each carrying a tray of drinks and snacks.

After everyone had their drinks and some snacks Luke and Manny dove back in to the pool and Haley continued sunbathing. After sunbathing for almost an hour in Gloria her skimpy little dress Alex decided to go inside and cool off a bit. As she walked past her dad she gave him a horny glimpse in the hope he would catch it and follow her. But Claire got it to and gave him disapproving stare. As Alex got inside she went into the kitchen where she laid her book on the kitchen counter and started reading.

Alex was standing bend-over the kitchen counter-top reading her book hoping her dad could walk in any second despite her moms disapproval, but instead of her dad it was her grandfather Jay who walked in. He came home only minutes before. As Jay walked in the kitchen he thought he saw Gloria standing there who wanted to surprise him in one of her skimpy dresses, like she did often, as he walked over he unzipped his fly and pulled his ten inch cock out that was already half-hard. When he was standing behind Alex his cock was fully erect. Jay was now standing right behind Alex and pulled the thong that was covering her pussy to the side and pushed his cock into her already wet pussy.

 _"Oh my oh my, look who is already wet"_ Jay said as he pushed his cock in Alex her pussy. That was when Alex looked behind her and saw it was not her father who pushed his cock in her pussy but her granddad.

 _"ALEX!"_ Jay said as he saw Alex her face.

 _"Grandpa?"_ Alex said in her turn.

 _"Fuck I'm so sorry Alex, thought you were Gloria who was waiting for me"_ Jay apologized and quickly pulled his cock out.

 _"No I'm sorry, was waiting for my dad"_ Alex said.

 _"What, wait..."_

 _"Waiting for your father?"_ Jay asked confused.

 _"Yes, to fuck me, but you can fuck me as well you've been inside my pussy now anyways"_ Alex said and grabbed her Grandfathers cock that was still hanging out of his pants.

 _"Wait your father is fucking you?"_

 _"And now you want me to fuck you"_ Jay said confused.

 _"Yeah, I've busted him couple of weeks go jerking on my underwear and that's when let him fuck me and we did it several times"_

 _"And as your nice big cock has already been in my pussy guess it doesn't matter anymore"_

 _"So stop asking questions and just fuck me need some cock to fill my pussy"_ Alex said.

 _"Oh well is you want to, who am I to reject such an offer, turn around then"_ Jay said.

Alex turned back around and bend over the kitchen counter-top again. Jay lined his cock back up and pushed it back inside of Alex her pussy and started fucking his fifteen year old granddaughter.

 _"That's grandpa, fuck me fuck your little granddaughter"_ Alex moaned.

Jay was soon slapping his cock into Alex her pussy with full force slapping his big hairy balls against her clit.

 _"Fuck Alex you are even tighter then your mother at your age"_ Jay said as he slammed his cock in her pussy.

 _"You fucked... ummmm ... mom when... ummmmm ... she was fifteen?"_ Alex asked moaning out loud.

 _"Yeah apparently it's becoming family tradition"_

 _"I've fucked her on her thirteenth birthday"_ Jay said as he was about to explode. He pulled out and turned Alex around lifting her on the kitchen counter. As he spread he legs he pushed his cock back inside and continued fucking her. As Jay fucked Alex he reached out for the thin straps that were holding up her dress and pulled them down one by one uncovering Alex her 32F breasts.

 _"What size are those puppies"_ Jay asked as he leaned forward and took one of her pink nipples in his mouth.

 _"They're 32F's"_ Alex said proud.

 _"That's the same size Gloria has, I love big breasts"_ Jay said between sucking her hard pink nipples and slamming his cock into her pussy.

 _"fuck grandpa... I'm cumming..."_

 _"Ummmm... Ummmmm... aaahhhhhhh..."_ Alex moaned as she had her orgasm.

 _"That's it you cum all over my cock"_ Jay panted as he was again about to cum.

As Alex her pussy-juices were flowing al over Jay's cock he finally couldn't postpone any longer and he erupted, coating Alex her pussy with thick strings of his sperm. After he pumped his last glob he pulled his cock out of Alex her pussy. Alex slid of the counter back on the ground and dropped on her knees and started sucking her grandfathers cock clean.

 _"That is for fucking me and letting me cum"_ Alex said as she let Jay's big cock slide in and out of her mouth.

 _"Maybe we can do something with my dad one day"_ Alex suggested as she licked her pussy-juices of his balls.

 _"Well slow down, let's keep this our secret for now"_ Jay said as he watched how Alex her head bobbed up and down.

After she cleaned up Jay's cock she got up and pulled up the thin strings of her dress covering-up her breasts and pulled her thong back in place making sure she looked like nothing happened.

 _"I better get outside before anyone is missing me"_

 _"You better wait a couple of minutes before coming outside"_ Alex said.

 _"Fine with me, i have some stuff to take care of first"_ Jay said as he stuffed his cock back in his pants and pulled up his zipper and he and Alex separated.

As Alex walked outside into the garden she could feel some warm liquid oozing down her leg and she realize it was Jay's cum. Hoping nobody would notice she kept walking until she reached her lawn chair. As she laid down she quickly took the towel she was laying on and tried to cover up the cum as hoping nobody noticed. Luckily for her everybody was sunbathing, or reading so no one had seen it. Several minutes later Jay came walking outside in a pair of summer shorts and Hawaii-shirt.

 _"Hey guys, how is everyone"_ Jay said as he walked into the garden.

After Jay got up to date with everyone was almost two hours later and time for dinner. Jay and Phil fired up the barbecue and the whole family went to dinner. After dinner everybody relaxed some more by the pool before it was time to go home for the Dunphy's. They packed their stuff said goodbye. and went home.

 **Authors notice:**

 _ **Hope everyone liked this new chapter, I really tried to satisfy you guys and hope you liked it. I'm working on the next chapter and already have some ideas how this story would move on. The next chapter will be featuring some hot action between Luke/Manny/Haley and some action between Claire and Haley. But i also would like to know if you guys have any wishes to specific couples or want to see more of couples already seen or interactions that should happen. As so far we had Alex/Phil, Alex/Phil/Claire, Alex/Gloria, Alex/Jay, Luke/Haley, Luke/Haley/Manny.** _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: S3, Family affairs part 6:**

 _Characters: Claire, Haley, Luke and Manny_

 _After being blackmailed by her younger brother for a while now Haley decides that it's enough and goes talking to her parents, lets find ou how that turns out..._

Happens during the 2nd week of June S3.

* * *

It was about two weeks after the Dunphy's had visited Jay and Gloria when Luke walked into Haley her room and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

 _"Hey sis you know what time it is?"_ Luke said with a big grin on his face.

 _"Oh fuck not again"_

 _"This will be the fifth time this week"_ Haley said reluctant.

 _"Yeah I know, but I can't help it that I love to fuck your pussy when ever and where ever I want to"_

 _"So take of that clothes off"_ Luke said as he started taking of his pants. Haley started to undress, taking of her top revealing she wasn't wearing a bra. After her shirt she unzipped the back of her skirt dropping it on the floor. Only in her red lace thong Haley dropped on her knees as Luke approached her. Automatically she grabbed his still limp cock and started licking his balls and shaft making it twitch and swell. As Haley took her brothers pink mushroom head in her mouth she started bobbing up and down until Luke's cock was rock-hard. Bobbing up and down in increasing pace she soon was able to take his full six inches down her throat.

 _"That's it sis suck my cock"_

 _"Suck your little brothers cock down your throat"_ Luke moaned as he filmed how Haley swallowed his cock fully as her nose pushed into his pubic hair.

 _"Get up the bed and spread you legs, I want to taste that pussy of yours"_ Luke said as Haley pulled his cock out of her mouth. Haley got up and laid on her bed spreading her legs as her brother had ordered her to do. Luke climbed on the bed straight between Haley her legs, he took the thin strings of her thong and pulled it down revealing Haley her wet pussy. After pulling her thong off Luke leaned forward and smelled the musky smell of Haley her wet slit. Haley her pussy looked almost perfect, small puffy pussylips, freshly shaved not a stubble to be found. Luke pulled her lips apart showing the pink glistering inside of her pussy as he started licking it.

 _"I can't get enough of that pink slit of yours, I just love how it tastes"_ Luke said as his tongue assaulted Haley her clitoris. Flickering his tongue as she pushed two fingers deep inside her cunt. He felt how her pussy grabbed his fingers as he started sliding them in and out in a slow pace, then he pushed in a third finger and soon even his fourth finger. Haley moaned out loud as Luke's hand was working her pussy.

Then as he had worked her pussy to become totally soaking wet he folded his thumb in and started pushing his entire fist into his sisters tight pussy, surprisingly he managed to push his entire fist into her tight slit.

 _"AAAAAhhhhhhh, fuck Luke pull it out!"_ Haley said as her brother started fistfucking her.

 _"Shut up and take it"_ He said as he continued sliding his fist in and out he even started twisting it. Sending Haley over the edge as she orgasms and squirted he pussy-juices all over Luke's hand. After her orgasm Luke pulled his soaked up hand out of Haley her pussy and used her girlcum to lubricate his cock and lined up with her still quivering slit. Luke pushed his slick cock into Haley her even slicker pussy and started slamming his cock hard an deep into his sisters cunt.

 _"Fuhuck...uuuhhhhmmmm... uuuhhhmmm... fuck..."_ Haley moaned every time her brothers cock slammed inside her pussy.

 _"You like it huh when I fuck your pussy hard and deep"_ Luke said as he increased his pace pulled his cock out and slammed it right back in her pussy a couple of times. Finally he pulled out.

 _"Get up and turn around on hands and knees"_ He ordered. Haley did just as asked and Luke took position richt behind his sister. Lining his cock back up wit her fuckhole he pushed it back in, Grabbing both her breasts he went on hammering Haley her pussy. As Luke kept fucking Haley she soon had her second orgasm, that was when Luke pulled his cock out of her spasming pussy.

 _"Hey Haley how tight is your ass?"_ Luke asked and he pushed his cock against her puckered sphincter.

 _"Luke don't you dare putting that thing in my ass!"_ Haley shouted but Luke was determined and pushed it in.

 _"AAAAAHHHHHH, you little fucker!"_

 _"Pull it out, pull it out!"_ Haley screamed.

 _"Hell no"_ Luke said and he grabbed Haley her arms pulling them behind her back so he could keep control over her and forced her face down into her pillow. Now in full control he started pushing his dick further inside her ass until it was completely inside. Meanwhile Haley screamed like a pig into her pillow. As Luke slowly pulled out, then pushed it back in repeating this movement several times until Haley her muscles relaxed and started fucking her ass in a steady but hard pace. Slamming his balls against her dripping cunt.

 _"Fuck that ass is tight"_ Luke moaned as he shoved is his cock in Haley her ass in a relentless pace.

 _"Fuck Luke it hurts"_ Haley started crying as Luke plowed her ass.

 _"I know, but I just love how tight it is."_

 _"It will feel better soon."_ He replied as he pulled his cock out of her ass.

 _"Ah that's better"_ Haley said in relief.

 _"Oh but I'm not done yet"_ Luke said as he rammed his cock back in her still gaping ass.

 _"AAAAAAHHHHHH, fuck that hurts!"_ Haley screamed.

Luke started pounding his cock balls-deep into Haley her ass. After a couple of minutes Haley her screaming and crying finally stopped and started into moaning. Luke felt how she started te relax her muscles.

 _"That's it sis, just surrender to it."_

 _"You know that you love it when your tiny little asshole is being fucked."_

 _"Maybe I'll ask uncle Cam and Mitchell sometime over to give you a real decent assfuck"_ Luke said as his ball kept slapping agaist Haley her dripping wet pussylips.

 _"Don't you... dare..."_

 _"I'm not some... whore that you... aaahhh... can sell to... aaahhh... everyone who want's to... fuck meeeeeee!"_ Haley moaned as she started to orgasm again.

 _"See you love it, you even had your first anal orgasm!"_ Luke said and pulled his out of her ass and shoved it back in her sloppy wet pussy and slammed it in a couple of times before he erupted and filled his sisters pussy with his cum, again.

 _"Fuck sis, that was most definitely the best fuck I had since we started fucking"_

 _"Now suck my cock clean"_ Luke said as he had run out of breath.

 _"Fuck no, I'm not sucking that, it's been in my ass"_ Haley refused.

 _"Suck it or I will call uncle Cam and Mitchell over"_ Luke threatened.

 _"Fine, I don't want them to fuck my ass too"_ Haley said as she turned around and grabbed her brothers half limp cock and started licking and sucking it from his balls to the tip until she got every single drop of her pussy-juice and his cum of it. After Haley sucked her brothers cock clean again, he dressed up and left for his own room. Leaving Haley behind naked.

 _"Until our next fuck sis, you better be ready next time"_ He said as he walked out of her room.

* * *

 **Later that day:**

Haley stormed into the living room.

 _"Mom, dad I need to talk to you about Luke"_ Haley said.

 _"What is it honey"_ Claire answered.

 _"Promise that you won't be mad or something"_

 _"But Luke is blackmailing me"_

 _"He's your little brother so what's your point?"_ Phil said.

 _"Well, He has video's of me taking a shower and he will put them on the internet if I..."_ A brief silence filled the room.

 _"He's forcing me to have sex with him as he films it"_ Haley said hesitating.

Phil and Claire looked at each other for a brief moment.

 _"Honey can you give us a moment"_ Claire said as she and Phil left the room. As they walked out they were already talking.

 _"This is just perfect"_

 _"This is the moment we've been waiting for"_

 _"You love to fuck Alex, now you can fuck Haley also without any restrictions"_

 _And I can fuck Luke and maybe teach him some new stuff"_ Claire said.

 _"Yeah, that sounds great, but did you hear what Haley just said"_

 _"Luke is filming the whole thing"_

 _"What if we can get him so far that will film us when we're having sex with them"_ Phil said.

 _"That sounds good to me, love to see how our little boy fucks his sister"_

 _"We have to take this carefully, Luke won't be a problem but Haley will I think"_ Claire said.

 _"No, look at Alex, she caught me masturbating and she took the first step into fucking me"_

 _"You know what I'll take care of Haley right now, and you go take care of Luke and we'll meet upstairs in our bedroom"_ Phil said. As the both agreed Phil and Claire walked back in the living room.

 _"Haley, your mother and I talked about it and we will take care of it, Your mom is going to talk to your brother"_

 _"But first tell me what happened"_ Phil said as Claire walked out the room to find Luke.

 _"Dad..., I can't talk to you about that"_ Haley said a bit shocked.

 _"Sure you can, you want us to punish Luke or not"_ Phil replied.

 _"Well if you want to"_

 _"It all started a couple of weeks ago, when I was taking a shower and caught Luke filming me"_

 _"So is chased him down into his room, where he showed me all the video's and photo's he had taken of me and Alex being naked"_ Haley started telling.

 _"Wait, Luke also has photo's and video's of you and Alex?"_ Phil said curiously.

 _"Yeah, but when I told him to delete all the stuff he had of me,but he threatened to put it on the internet and then he forced me to drop my towel and suck his dick"_ Haley said.

 _"And dit you do what your brother told you to do"_ Phil said.

 _"Du-huh of course, after I sucked his dick he told me to stand up and bend over, that's when he started fucking me"_ Haley went on with her story.

 _"And how did you like it, when your brother was fucking you_ " Phil said as he started rubbing his hand over his crotch.

"Dad!"

 _"He's my fucking brother!"_

 _"Ok as he was fucking me he was also recording the whole thing with his phone"_

 _"And he even came inside of me, and after that he filmed my pussy up close as the cum dripped out"_ Haley told to her dad.

 _"Wow honey that's unbelievable"_ Phil said.

 _"And what else did he do"_ He asked on.

 _"Well we fucked almost every single day, and every time he came inside me, I'm glad I'm on the pill."_

 _"And last time we were at Jay and Gloria's house when you said I had to get some drinks with him and Manny, he forced me to suck both their cocks and even let Manny fuck me, and Manny also came inside me."_

 _"And today, today he went even further as he first was eating my pussy then he started fingering me and eventually he ended up fistfucking me"_

 _"And after he did that he fucked me again and he fucked me in my ass, that hurt so much I'm still sore down there"_ Haley finished her story.

 _"Fuck Honey that's amazing"_

 _"You know what let's go upstairs and see how your mother is doing whit your brother"_ Phil said

 _"Fine let's tell that little fucker I'm done of him blackmailing me."_ Haley said relieved.

Phil and Haley both got up from the couch and walked up stairs to Luke's room, only to see that it was empty.

 _"Hmmm that's strange"_

 _"Honey where are you?"_ Phil asked with a loud voice.

 _"Hmmmm, I'm here... hmmm... hmmm... honey"_ Claire's voice sounded from the master bedroom. Phil and Haley moved two doors down the hall and Phil opened the bedroom door.

There the saw Claire down on her knees sucking of Luke's cock.

 _"Oh hey honey look's like you started already"_ Phil said.

 _"What the fuck mom!"_ Haley said

 _"Haley how nice of you to join us"_ Claire said as she let Luke's hard cock slip out of her mouth.

 _"Now how about taking of your clothes and let your father inspect your pussy"_ Claire said.

 _"Mom!, What the fuck, I thought I could trust you guys."_

 _"Now you want him to see me naked too?"_

 _"He's my father"_ Haley said irritated.

 _"Haley do wat your mother says!"_ Phil said with a firm tone.

 _"Fine but I don't like where this is going"_ Haley said and she started taking of her clothes and several minutes later Phil had his 19 year old daughter in front of him butt naked.

 _"Okay honey now come sit on the bed next to your brother, lay back and spread your legs I need to inspect your pussy"_ Phil said to his daughter. Haley did exactly as her dad had asked and sat down on the large bed leaning back and spreading her legs wide open. Phil kneeled down between her legs and took a close look at her bald pussy.

 _"Well it does look like you're pretty sore down there"_

 _"But I know how to relief that."_ Phil said and he leaned forward and started licking Haley her red swollen pussy.

"DAD! What the fuck are doing?" Haley shouted as Phil started licking her.

Meanwhile Claire went on sucking Luke's cock.

Phil pulled Haley her lips apart and his tongue started to penetrate her pussy causing Haley to moan.

 _"See honey you love it"_ Claire said as she and Luke watched Phil licking Haley her pussy.

 _"Luke I think it's time that you get that camera of yours and show me what you can do"_ Clair said to Luke. Luke grabbed his camera that was laying next to him on the bed and he switched positions with his mother. Claire laid down next to Haley and took the same position spreading her legs wide open.

 _"Now fuck me you little stud"_ Claire said with a horny voice. Luke didn't hesitate and took position between his mothers legs and lined his cock up with her soaking wet but still tight pussy. At the same time Phil got up and did the same with Haley.

 _"Let's see if Luke was right about that pussy of yours Haley"_ He said as he lined his cock up. Both Phil and Luke pushed their cocks inside of Haley and Claire their pussies and started fucking in sync.

 _"Shit dad it's so big"_ Haley moaned as her dad's cock impaled her teenage pussy.

 _"I know your mom loves it."_ Phil said proud.

The sound of two pairs of balls slapping against the girls butts soon filled the room.

 _"Fuck Haley, Luke was right, your pussy is tight even tighter than Alex"_ Phil moaned as he pushed his full nine inches inside his daughters pussy.

 _"You've... aaahhhh... been... mmmmm... fucking... aaahhhh... Alex too..."_ Haley moaned.

 _"Yeah she also loves my cock"_ Phil said as he kept fucking his daughter.

Next to the father-daughter couple Luke was fucking his mothers pussy in a furious pace.

 _"Slow down little stud you can fuck this pussy as long and much as you want"_ Claire moaned.

 _"Sorry mom, I'm... so horny... I can't help it...I think... I'm cumming... allreadyyyyyy..."_ Luke moaned as he started cumming inside his mothers pussy.

 _"That's it honey...mmmmmm... fill up your... mmmmm... mommy's pussy..."_ Claire moaned as she rubbed her clit and Luke shot string after string inside of her sending her over the edge and orgasm.

 _"That's my boy"_ Phil said as he still slammed his cock deep in Haley her pussy.

Leaning forward Phil started sucking Haley her small perky 32b-cup breast. Sucking her small hard nipples one after the other. Next he reached his arms behind her and rolled them both over so Phil was on his back and Haley on top of him.

 _"Ride your daddies cock honey"_

 _"Make your daddy cum"_ Phil encouraged Haley who did what her dad asked and started grinding her tiny ass back and forth sliding her her dads cock in and out of her pussy.

Meanwhile Claire was back on sucking Luke's cock, in an attempt to get it hard again for a second round, something that didn't take much time. In only a couple of minutes Luke was rock-hard again and ready for a second fuck.

 _"Come over here Luke and fuck Haley her ass."_

 _"She just told me that she loved it how you fucked her ass this morning"_ Phil said as he grabbed Haley her ass cheeks and pulling them apart revealing her tight puckered shithole.

 _"Fuck not again, I'm still sore from this morning"_ Haley complained.

 _"Great I loved fucking her ass this morning too"_ Luke cheered and he climbed on the bed hovering over Haley her ass.

 _"Oh look what I found let's help poor Haley a bit"_ Claire said waving with a small bottle of lubricant. Claire took of the cap and dropped a small drop direct on Haley her sphincter.

 _"Now you're all ready, go ahead honey fuck that ass"_ Claire said.

Luke pressed his cock against Haley her lubricated shithole and he easily pushed his cock inside.

 _"That's my boy. Now when I pull out you push in. Okay"_ Phil said. Luke did exactly as his dad told him and in a matter of seconds Luke and Phil where both fucking Haley as Claire filmed the whole scene. Haley quickly started moaning as the two cocks filled both her pussy and ass, it didn't take long before Haley had her second orgasm causing all her pussy to spasming and her sphincter to tighten sending both Luke and Phil to a higher level.

 _"Fuck honey...I'm cumming...!"_ Phil shouted as he pushed his cock as deep and hard in Haley her pussy as he could before he erupted and filled her pussy with his cum. Seconds later followed by Luke.

 _"I'm cumming too...!"_ Luke moaned and he blasted thick strings of cum deep inside Haley her ass.

Exhausted Luke pulled his cock out of Haley her ass before he dropped next to his father on the bed. Haley collapsed on top of her did with his cock still buried deep inside her pussy.

 _"Fuck you're an amazing fuck Haley."_ Phil panted as he limp cock flopped out of Haley her pussy followed by thick globs of cum. Claire filmed the entire thing, and just like Luke she zoomed in on Haley her pussy showing all the cum that poured out creating a large puddle just above Phil's cock.

 _"Look at all that cum honey."_ Claire said as she moved in and licked up the entire puddle of com from Phil's stomach. After sucking up the cum she started sucking Phil's cock making it sprung back to life again.

 _"Look who's ready for a second round"_ Claire said as she guided her husbands cock back to her daughters pussy that was only inches away from it.

 _"Fuck her Phil"_

 _"Fuck her again"_

 _"Fuck her hard and fill her up again with your cum."_ Claire ordered her husband.

 _"I think I can go for one more round"_

 _"Haley honey go and sit in all fours for your daddy"_ Phil said.

Haley crawled of her dad and did what her was told.

 _"Please not my ass dad your cock is just way to big"_ Haley begged.

 _"Who says I'm going to fuck your ass"_

 _"For now I stick fucking your tight pussy"_ Phil said as he lined his cock back up and pushed it in and started fucking Haley doggy-style. Meanwhile Luke crawled back up and sat in front of Haley.

 _"How if you suck my cock"_ Luke said as he pushed the tip of his cock into Haley her face.

Haley opened up her mouth and took her little brothers cock in her mouth and started sucking it. Luke and Phil moaned of enjoyment. After sucking Luke's cock for a solid five minutes is was rock-hard again and Luke took over as he placed his hands on Haley her head and started pushing his cock further in her mouth until it reached the back of her throat.

 _"Come on sis swallow it, just like yesterday"_ Luke ordered Haley to swallow his cock. Phil saw what Luke had planned and Phil grabbed Haley her arms pulling them back making her back arch and as soon he Luke pushed his cock deep in Haley her mouth Phil rammed his cock as hard as he could in to her pussy causing Haley to swallow her brothers cock fully.

 _"Look honey she also knows how to deepthroath"_ Phil said to Claire.

As Phil shoved his cock in and out of Haley her pussy as hard as he could Luke pushed his cock down his sisters throat every time his dad rammed his cock in. Again the father son team fucked Haley her brains out and it wasn't long before her whole body started trembling and a massive orgasm thundered thru her body. At the same time Phil felt his balls tighten and he erupted for the second time, shooting thick strings of cum inside Haley her pussy. By this time Luke had pulled his cock out of her mouth and started jerking like crazy until he also started cumming and sprayed his cum all over Haley her face covering it with thick globs of cum.

 _"Fuck that was amazing."_

 _"I can't wait until our first full all family fuck."_ Phil panted.

 _"Does that mean I can fuck Alex?"_ Luke asked enthusiastic.

 _"Sure honey, as much as you can"_ Claire said.

 _"And can I invite Manny to come to_?"

 _"He loved fucking Haley a couple of weeks ago"_ He said with a large smile on his face.

 _"Sure honey, maybe we can make this one large family fuckfest."_

 _"With grandpa, Gloria, Manny, and your Uncle's Cam and Mitchell."_

 _"I'd love to be fucked again by that little gay brother of mine_ " Claire said.

 _"Well I'm exhausted, I'm going to take a shower"_ Phil said as he stood up and left the room and headed for the master bathroom.

 _"That sounds like a plan"_ Luke said as he jumped of the bed and went to the other bathroom down the hall, leaving Claire and Haley behind.

 _"Well that leaves only us I guess."_

 _"Roll on your back honey and let me taste that cum filled pussy of yours."_ Claire said. Haley rolled over and spread her legs open giving Claire full access. Claire climbed on-top of Haley so her own pussy was now inches from her daughters face.

 _"Lick my pussy honey, suck al of your little brothers cum out of it."_ Claire said as she lowered her pelvis. Haley did as her mom ordered and started licking her moms pussy.

 _"Look at al that cum dripping out"_ Claire said as she pulled her daughters pussy-lips open and started licking and sucking up Phil's cum that dripped out.

 _"I can't believe you could let that happen mom"_

 _"Letting dad and Luke fuck me"_ Haley said as he mother licked her cunt.

 _"You have to admit that you liked it, you fucking orgasmed at least three times"_ Claire said as she went on teasing her daughters clit.

 _"I have to admit... that I indeed love... to have sex."_

 _"But I never... thought that it... would be with my dad... and my brother... at the same time."_

 _"I hated to... be used by Luke... mmmmm... like thatm but... it also turned... mmmm... me on."_

 _"I just didn't... want it to be... mmmm... on the internet... ."_ Haley moaned as she orgasmed for the fourth time that afternoon squirting a mix of her dads cum and her own girlcum all over her moms face.

 _"That's it... honey cum... for mommy."_

 _"Now make... mommy cum"._ Claire cheered. As her orgasm roared thru her body Haley had difficulties keeping licking Claire her pussy but she managed to get her to orgasm.

 _"That's it... mmmmmm... lick... my... pussyyyyyy...!"_ Claire moaned as she eventually orgasmed.

After both Haley's and Claire's orgasms had subdued Phil walked back in.

"I think it's our turn to take a shower honey." Claire said as she took Haley by the wrist and left for the bathroom. Meanwhile Phil started to clean up the mess. As he changed the bedsheets for some fresh ones he found Luke's camera that was still on. Phil sat down and started watching all the footage that it recorded.

 _"That will be one hell of a horny family film night I guess"_ He thought by himself. He fired up his laptop and downloaded al the content without deleting it and returned the camera to Luke who was already back in his room.

 _"I think this is yours."_ Phil said as he gave the camera back.

 _"Oh thanks dad, I guess I forgot it from your room."_

 _"This afternoon was just amazing."_

 _"Fucking mom, getting sucked by mom, fucking Haley her ass."_

 _"I first thought I was done for when mom walked in to my room to talk about why I blackmailed Haley."_

 _"But then she took me to your room and dropped on her knees and started sucking my cock."_

 _"Yeah that's great to hear little man."_

 _"But I'm here for a reason."_

 _"I want to see all the photo's and film material you took of your sisters."_ Phil said.

"Ah, come on dad please don't delete that stuff." Luke begged as he started up his computer and showed Phil all the secured files. Over a thousend photo's of Haley naked. Almost a similar amount of Alex naked. And at least two hundred hours of film showing Haley take showers and how Luke fucked her.

"I'm not deleting anything of that stuff, just cherish it."

"But I need copies of everything in that folder." Phil said as he handed over a portable hard-disk.

"Oh okay, I guess that's okay with me." Luke said as he hooked the hard-disk to his computer and started copying all the files.

"It will take some time so can I give it to you when it's done?" Luke asked as a pop-up screen showed the copying was going to take at least 4 more hours.

Satisfied Phil left Luke alone and went downstairs to relax and wait until Claire and Haley were done showering.

* * *

 _ **Authors notice:**_

 _ **I think I overreacted this chapter with the large amount of sexual content and the roughness of it. Next chapters will take some time and I will try to reduce the amount of sex and get more of a storyline.**_

 _ **If anyone have some requests or suggestions please PM me.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Family affairs chapter 7:**

 _Characters: Claire, Phil, Haley, Alex_  
 _Pairings: [Haley & Phil & Alex] [Phil & Alex]._

 _It has been a couple of days ago that Haley got introduced in the new Dunphy family lifestyle. In the morning she was being fucked by Luke, and later that afternoon as she told her parents they tricked her in being fucked by both Luke and Phil and afterwards being eaten out by Clair._  
 _How will this develop?_

* * *

It was just a regular morning at the Dunphy residence. Downstairs Claire was getting ready for work, and upstairs Luke overslept like usually, Alex packed her bag for school and Haley, she got her pussy being eaten out by her dad.  
 _"Holy shit Haley you're really soaking wet today."_ Phil said as his tongue plunged between Haley her swollen pussylips.  
 _"I know... Now make me cum..."_ Haley commanded as she pushed her dad's head back between her legs.

 _"Fuck Haley, only a couple of days ago you hated being fucked by Luke and now you are commanding dad to eat your pussy."_ Alex said as she watched how her sis and dad were busy.  
 _"Shut up Alex, if you think you can do a better job then go ahead."_ Haley yelled.  
 _"Hell yes I'm a better pussy eater than dad, move over dad."_ Alex said as she walked over and pushed her dad aside.

Alex started licking and sucking on Haley her clitoris, rubbing it fiercely with her thumb. And pushing two fingers in her pussy at the same time.  
Phil was baffled, this was the first time he saw both his daughters in action, having sex with each other.  
 _"Is that... mmmmm... all you've... mmmm... got..."_ Haley moaned.  
 _"You wanna cum or what"_  
 _"Dad can you make Haley shut up?"_ Alex reacted.  
Almost desperately he pulled his cock out his pants and moved over to Haley her face.

 _"Sure honey, Haley suck my cock!"_ Phil ordered as he watched his fifteen year old daughter eat out his nineteen year old daughter.  
 _"Fuck this is so hot..."_ Phil hissed as Haley started sucking his cock.

 _"GIRLS, PHIL, LUKE HURRY UP WE'VE GOT TO GO!"_ Claire yelled from downstairs.  
Meanwhile Alex noticed that Haley was getting real close to her orgasm, as Alex her tongue flicked Haley her clitoris.  
 _"That's it... mmmm... lick... my... mmmmmm... pussy... bitch..."_  
 _"I'm... fucking... cuuuumming...!"_ Haley moaned as she finally had her orgasm, squirting her pussy juice all over Alex her face.  
 _"Aaaahhhhh... fuck... that was hot...!"_ Phil moaned as he came to spraying his cum all over Haley her naked body.  
 _"That was amazing girls, now Haley get dressed and Alex clean up your face."_ Phil said as he tugged his cock away and rushed downstairs.  
 _"HALEY, ALEX, LUKE HURRY THE FUCK UP!"_  
 _"I'M LEAVING...!"_ Claire yelled for the second time. Luke finally stumbled out of his bedroom as Alex just finished cleaning her face. Haley was still busy get her clothes on. Finally all three came thundering down the stairs just in time the jumped in the car with Claire who immediately took of rushing to get Alex and Luke at in school on time and dropping of Haley at college before she headed to her work, making it with only a couple minutes to spare. Phil arrived just in time to prepare his house presentation. With his mind still raging of what just happened just twenty minutes earlier.

* * *

 **Around noon that day:**

* * *

Phil's house presentation was over just before noon, he knew Alex was having her gym class right now and that she had her lunch-break right after that. With the vision of Alex eating Haley her pussy still engraved in his mind he texted Alex and got in his car.

After her gym class Alex pulled her phone out of her bag noticing she received a text message from her dad: _"Hey honey. I really need you. Meet me in the parking lot."_  
But Alex had a more devious plan: _"Better plan, come to the girls locker-room in 15 minutes. Wait for my signal to enter."_ she send back. Phil who was waiting outside on the parking-lot got out of his car and started making his way into the school avoiding being seen by anyone. Phil managed to sneak in to the school undetected. He watched as several girls left the locker-room when he received another text from Alex: _"It's save, I'm waiting for you."_ She send. Phil quickly slipped in the girls locker-room.

After he slipped in he made sure to lock the door so nobody could come in. After locking the the door he walked around the corner where he saw Alex who was already completely naked waiting for her father. Laying in the middle of the locker-room on a bench rubbing her pussy and pinching her left breast. Moaning softly.  
 _"Look like I'm not the only one who is desperate."_ Phil said as he saw Alex.  
Alex stopped rubbing and got up.  
 _"Take off those clothes daddy."_ Alex said as she started unbuttoning his blouse. Phil unbuttoned his pants flopping of his shoes and in matter of no time he was naked too.  
 _"Look who shaved himself."_ Alex said surprised as she saw her fathers clean shaved crotch. Alex grabbed his hand and guided her father into the showers. She turned on the water and they both stepped under it.

As the water flowed over Alex and Phil their bodies Phil reached between Alex her legs and started rubbing her pussy, slipping his finger in numerous times, he rubbed her hard and fast until she had her first orgasm making Alex dropped on her knees she grabbed her dads soft limp cock. She started licking his cock, sucking his balls in her mouth. Phil's cock quickly started to get stiff. Soon Alex her head was bobbing up and down as her dads cock disappeared inside her mouth.  
 _"Fuck honey I missed you."_ Phil moaned.

Alex pulled her fathers cock out of her mouth and got back up again. Phil turned her around and pushed her against the shower wall with some force squeezing her large breast. He grabbed his cock and pushed it into Alex her soaking pussy. Slamming it in with full force. As his hips bucked in a fast pace Phil started kissing Alex her neck as his hands squeezed between her body and the shower-wall groping her large 32F-cup breasts. Making Alex bend over slightly giving her dad some more room.  
 _"I've missed your cock so much daddy."_ Alex moaned as her fathers cock stretched her pussy.  
 _"I know honey, I've missed your pussy too."_ Phil said he started fucking Alex.  
 _"This is so hot, having sex with my own father here at school."_ Alex said as Phil's hips slammed into her round ass.

After a couple of minutes Phil pulled his dick out of Alex her pussy, who turned around and immediately took her dad's cock back in her mouth sucking of her own pussy-juices.  
 _"That's it honey suck of your pussy juice."_  
 _"Clean up your daddies cock."_ Phil hissed.  
 _"I love tasting my own pussy."_ Alex said as she took his cock out of her mouth and swallowed it back in straight away. Phil reacted by grabbing Alex her head making her swallow all nine inches of her fathers cock. With the back of her head against the wall Phil started fucking Alex her throat, who took it like a pro. No gag reflex or tears as Phil's cock slid down her throat until his balls hit her chin. By now the water had stopped flowing. Alex her eyes rolled up looking at her father. Phil released her and pulled his cock back out giving Alex some time to breath before he pushed it back again and pulling it out. His cock was covered with thick strings of slime. Alex loved it when her dad was rough on her, at school she was the nerdy girl, but over the last couple of weeks she turned out to be a true nymphomaniac.

Phil pulled her back up and grabbed her by the ass and lifted her of the ground pinning her against the wall. Alex folded her legs around her fathers waist as he lowered her onto his hard nine inch cock impaling her reaching new depths. Never before did her dad's cock reached so deep as it hit her cervix. Alex moaned as her body bounced up and down.  
 _"Aaahhhh... fuck me... mmmmm... daddy..."_  
 _"Fuck my... tight, little... aaaahhhh... pussy... mmmmm... with that... aaahhh... big... cock... of... yours..."_ Alex moaned.  
 _"Fuck honey... I love it when you... talk dirty..."_ Phil said as he was on the verge of cumming as Alex had her second orgasm sending her dad over edge as well. His cock started twitching and he erupted deep inside Alex her pussy coating the inside with string after string of cum.  
 _"Aaaahhh... that's... it... mmmmm... daddy..."_  
 _"Fill me... with your... aaaahhhh... baby... seed..."_ Alex moaned as her orgasm roared thru her body.

After Phil pumped his last string of sperm inside Alex her pussy her pulled his cock out and lowered Alex back on her feet. A bit wobbly she leaned against the wall as a thick stream of cum started leaking out of her pussy down her leg. After a couple of minutes Alex walked out of the shower followed by her father. Once back in the locker-room she laid down on one of the long small benches. Phil saw an opportunity and walked over. He swung his leg over. With his limp cock dangling over her large breasts.  
 _"Honey, can you squeeze your breasts together."_  
 _"I love to fuck those nice soft titties of yours."_ Phil said as he lowered a bit until his cock was laying between Alex her breasts. Alex did what her dad asked her to do and pushed her big 32F-cup breasts together, squeezing them around her dad soft limp cock.  
 _"That's it honey."_ Phil said as he started moving his hips back and forth, sliding his cock between Alex her breasts. His limp cock started hardening again and soon Alex was able to take the tip of it in her mouth every time her dad's hard cock slid forward.  
 _"You like fucking my boobies daddy?"_ Alex asked as she swallowed the tip of her dad's cock.  
 _"I'm loving it honey, they are so large and soft."_  
 _"This is so fucking hot, I think I'm cumming again..."_ Phil panted as his cock erupted as soon as the tip of his cock entered Alex her mouth. Shooting a thick string of cum down her Throat. As he pulled back he sprayed the rest of his cum straight in her face and all over her breasts.

 _"Fuck Honey that was amazing."_ Phil panted as he got up and admired his fifteen tear old daughter covered in his cum.  
 _"Thanks daddy, it was truly amazing and so exiting."_  
 _"But I have to get ready my lunch-brake is over in ten minutes."_ Alex said.  
 _"Wait honey let me get a couple of pictures of you before you get up, you look amazing like this."_ Phil said as he looked for his pants and his phone. After taking a couple of photo's Alex got up and took a quick shower, rinsing of the cum from her breasts and face. As she got back Phil was already dressed and looking like nothing had happened. After Alex got dressed she carefully unlocked the locker-room door to the hallway and peaked if nobody was there. When the coast was clear Alex and Phil sneaked out of the locker-room.  
"I'll see you at home, can't wait to fuck you tonight." Phil said as the sneaked out. Alex went straight to her next class and Phil managed to make it to his car unseen. There he took out his phone and watched his beautiful naked daughter covered in his cum making him hard all over again...

* * *

 **Authors notice:**

 **Hope you all liked this new chapter, this story is still going on. Already got a couple of new chapters working on.  
Please let me know what you think and any idea's via PM.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Family Affairs chapter 8:**

 ** _Hey guys sorry for being gone for so long. But good news, there are some new chapters._**

 ** _Way too busy with work and other stuff but were back._**

* * *

 _Characters: Alex, Jay and Phil._

 _Pairings: Alex & Jay, Alex & Jay & Phil._

 _A couple days ago her dad came over to Alex her school and they had sex in the gym locker room._

 _Today she wanted more._

* * *

After school Alex decided to visit her grandpa, it was a couple of weeks ago that he fucked her secretly. That made her lingering for more. The only problem was how to get there without alerting her family, they still had no idea that Alex had sex with her granddad. So she just called him and asked if he could pick her up from school. That wasn't a problem and Jay arrived just in time at Alex her school. She jumped in his car and took off.

 _"Should I drop you off at home or what?"_ Jay asked.

 _"Well grandpa, you know about a couple of weeks ago."_ Alex started as she laid her hand on his crotch.

 _"Ehm yeah, that was amazing."_ As he looks down to Alex her hand.

 _"Well I want more of that."_ Alex said as she unbuckled his belt and opened up his pants. They hardly left the schools parking lot. She pulled out his limp ten inch cock, bent down and started sucking her grandpa's cock. Alex her head was bobbing up and down as Jay's cock hardened with every stroke until it was fully ridged. This was the first time she actually saw her grandpa's cock in full glory. As she sucked it harder and harder she took it deeper every time her head moved down. Jay was stoked with his granddaughter's abilities. As the drove home they stopped in front of a red light when suddenly Jay placed his hand on Alex her head and pushed down, swallowing all ten inches of his cock down her throat.

 _"Stay down Alex there's a cop next to us."_ Jay said holding Alex her head down. After a couple of seconds Alex started to gag in an attempt to breath but Jay kept pushing her down, ten seconds, twenty seconds, almost thirty seconds before the car started moving again and Jay pulled his hand of Alex her head. Alex her head flew up gasping for air.

 _"Sorry for that honey."_ Jay excused himself.

But Alex just went down again and continued sucking his cock, only this time she deep throated him on her own without being hold down.

 _"Fuck honey where did you learn that?"_ Jay asked but Alex didn't say anything she just kept on sucking her grandpa's cock until he started grunting

 _"Fuck I'm cumming!"_ Jay grunted and pushed Ales her head down again fully swallowing his ten inches when his cock erupted and Jay pumped his load of cum down his granddaughter's throat.

After Alex swallowed every single drop of his cum, she moved up letting his rapidly deflating cock slip from her mouth.

 _"Thanks grandpa, I really needed that."_ Alex said as she wiped the remains of cum from the corner of her mouth.

 _"No problem honey, I think you deserved a reward."_ Jay said as he pulled in to a mall parking lot.

After Jay parked the car the both got out and walked inside. As they walked by different stores Jay suddenly stopped and took Alex her hand and guided her into a Victoria's Secret store.

 _"Grandpa, I can't be here."_ Alex said a bit shocked.

 _"Trust me."_ Jay said as the entered the store.

 _"Hi can I help you?"_ A young lady said as she approached Alex and Jay.

 _"Yes I'm looking for some new sexy lingerie for my girlfriend over here."_ Jay said as he presented Alex.

 _"She looks a bit young to be your girlfriend."_ The young lady said frowning her eyebrows.

 _"She's nineteen, just a lucky old man."_ Jay said.

 _"Oh well who am I to judge."_

 _"Please follow me, what's your bra size miss?"_ The young lady said and guided the over to the lingerie section in the back of the store.

 _"32F cup."_ Alex said.

 _"Okay then you can find everything you are looking for over here."_

 _"Please let me know if you need any help or have questions."_ She said and went back to the counter.

 _"Are you buying me lingerie?"_ Alex asked.

 _"Yes, you can pick anything you want."_ Jay said. Alex immediately started picking out a couple of the sexiest lingerie. She picked a dark blue lace bra and panties that where completely see through. Next she picked a black half cup bra and crotch less panties with a matching black lace garter belt.

"I want to try this on grandpa." Alex said. They both walked over to the back of the store where the changing rooms where. Alex walked to the one in the corner and pulled the curtain open and went inside. She started undressing right away taking of her dress and was naked soon. She first tried on the blue lace set. It fitted her perfect. Her hairless bald pussy and large pink nipples showed clearly thru the lace. Alex opened up the curtain and showed it to Jay.

 _"What do you think grandpa?"_ Alex asked as she turned around and showed of her new outfit.

 _"I love it."_ Jay answered.

Next Alex disappeared again into the changing room and took off her first lingerie set to put on the second one. Nice black pantyhose, her chrotchless panties, her garterbelt that she clipped onto her pantyhose, the black corset and the cupless bra that pushed her breast up and making them look at least a full bra size larger. Then the curtain opened up and Jay sneaked in closing the curtain behind him. He admired Alex her new outfit making him rockhard.

 _"Fuck Alex you look so fucking hot."_

 _"I really want to fuck you right here right now."_

 _"Turn around and kneel on that bench."_ Jay said.

Alex did what her grandpa said and turned around and kneeled down on the small bench where her clothes were on. Meanwhile Jay unbuckled his pants and dropped them down on to his ankles. Alex watched in the mirror how her Grandfather got behind her, took hold of his hard ten inch cock and pushed it up against her entrance. With one swift push he pushed his cock deep inside Alex her pussy and started fucking his.

 _"Aaaahhmmm, fuck me grandpa."_ Alex begged as Jay's cock slid back and forth into her tight pussy.

 _"Oh I will fuck you."_ Jay said increasing his pace.

 _"Ehm excuse me sir, you can't be in there."_

 _"Is everything alright in there?"_ A voice suddenly sounded from the other side of the curtain.

 _"Oh... yeah all fine in here."_

 _"I... aahhhh... Just needed a little... aaahhh... Help with the corset."_ Alex panted as Jay's cock fully penetrated her pussy.

 _"Okay in that case I'll leave you to it."_ The shop employee said and left.

Jay just kept on slamming his cock deep into Alex her pussy. Slamming his balls against her clit, almost sending her over the edge.

 _"Aaaahhhh, fuck me grandpa... Fuck my tight cunt."_ Alex silently hissed. Jay suddenly pulled his cock out of Alex her pussy and made her turn around and letting her sit on the bench as he grabbed her ankles and spread her legs as wide open kneeled down and started licking her pussy, lapping up and down teasing and flickering her sensitive clit. Pushing his tongue inside her pussy sucking up her juices that started gushing out of her pussy sending her over the edge as she had her orgasm. Jay got back up and pushed his cock back inside her now soaking wet pussy. Alex grabbed her hard nipples and started pinching and twisting them as Jay fucked her.

 _"Mmmmm... Aaaaahhhh... that's it fuck your granddaughters pussy."_

 _"Fill me with your cum."_ Alex hissed, causing Jay to cum as he balls and cock swelled even thicker his cock erupted and started pumping his cum deep inside Alex her pussy. Jay kept pumping his cock inside of Alex her pussy as his cum filled shot out. After he pumped out his final drops of cum he pulled rapidly deflating cock out of Alex her pussy. Alex reacted instantly and dropped on her knees starting to suck her granddad's cock clean as the cum oozed out of pussy.

 _"Fuck grandpa that was amazing."_

 _"Gloria is so lucky with you."_ Alex panted completely out of breath.

 _"Thanks honey, but let's get you dressed pay this and get home for some more fun."_ Jay said as he hoisted up his pants and tugged away his dick and exited the dressing booth.

 _"Excuse me miss, is it possible that I can keep this on?"_ Alex asked as she stuck her head around the curtain.

 _"Ehm, I guess so, but I need the price tags to charge them."_ The store lady said.

 _"Okay thanks."_ Alex thanked the lady and took off the price tags and started dressing up again. A couple minutes Alex exited the dressing room and handed over the price tags to the young lady with her other new lingerie collection.

 _"Would you like to pay cash or credit card sir?"_ The lady asked Jay from behind the counter.

 _"Cash please."_ Jay said with a big smile on his face.

 _"Okay then, that will be 466 dollar and 70 cents, please."_ The lady said. Jay pulled out a big stack of money counted five hundred dollar and handed it to the lady.

 _"You can keep the change."_ Jay added. The lady handed over a nice big bag with Alex her new belongings. Jay and Alex left the store to headed back to the car to drive him.

* * *

 _"Grandpa?"_

 _"Do you mind if ask my dad to come over?"_

 _"There is something I really want to try."_ Alex asked said.

 _"I see where you are going."_

 _"You want a threesome with me and your dad."_ Jay said.

 _"Do you mind?"_ Alex asked a bit concerned.

 _"You know I can't stand your dad, but I think I can make an exception for once."_

 _"If this is what you want, it's fine with me."_ Jay said.

 _"Thank you grandpa."_ Alex said exited as she grabbed her phone and called her dad and told him to come to Jay's house for a surprise.

Twenty minutes later Alex and Jay arrived at his place, Phil was already waiting for them on the driveway.

 _"Let's get inside shall we, I can't wait."_ Alex said as she took her dad's and granddad's hand and rushed them to the front door. Once inside Alex rushed up the stairs straight.

 _"See you boys in fifteen minutes."_ She said halfway up and straight to the master bedroom. Jay walked over to his liquor cabinet to pour himself a glass of scotch.

 _"Want some too Phil."_ He asked.

 _"Why not, make it a double."_ Phil answered.

 _"Take it easy."_ Jay said as he was pouring two glasses of scotch for him and Phil. After emptied their glasses the two of them went upstairs to Jay's master bedroom. They walked in the bedroom to find Alex laying on the bed, in her new white lingerie playing with one of Gloria's vibrators.

 _"Well…. Guys…... Don't…. Let…. Me…. Wait….."_ Alex purred while pushing her toy up her already wet pussy. Phil and Jay started stripping off their clothes and in a matter of seconds both men were naked and laying on the bed next to Alex.

 _"Hold on for a minute."_ Jay said, he reached behind him at his nightstand pulled open a small drawer and grabbed a small pack with four blue pills out of it. He pushed two of them out.

 _"Here Phil take this."_ Jay said as he handed Phil one of the pills.

 _"Viagra?"_ Phil asked.

 _"Yes, I use it when me and Gloria have sex and we can fuck for at least a couple hours."_ Jay said as he handed one pill to Phil and took their pills.

 _"Give it a couple minutes before it starts working."_ Jay said as the started groping on Alex her large soft 32F breast that lay flat on her chest.

Phil pulled on of the cups from her bra down revealing one of Alex her large pink nipples, all swollen and rockhard. Jay slid his hand down her belly into her white lace panties and started fingering her moist slit, pushing the other cup from her bra down and started suckling her other nipple. Phil followed Jay's example and also started suckling her other nipple. Both men soon noticed that their cocks were getting harder than before. Phil stopped sucking Alex her breast and lowered himself as he positioned himself between her legs. Pulling down her wet lace undies he moved closer and started eating her wet slit. Jay also stopped sucking and groping Alex her tit. Alex took the opportunity to take of her bra leaving only her white corset on. Jay had grabbed some pillows and told Alex to put them under her back and tilt her head as he sat down on his knees. Grabbing his ten inch cock he told Alex to open up her mouth. Jay placed the tip of his throbbing cock in her mouth and pushed it in. Due to the angle of her head his cock slid directly down her throat. As he felled his balls touch Alex her chin he leaned over her and rested his upper body on his arms and started fucking Alex her throat slapping his balls in her face, pulling out to give Alex a chance to breath before he shoved it back down her throat. Every time Jay pulled his cock out thick strands of saliva covered it and soon were covering Alex her face. Her black mascara started running down her face as.

Meanwhile Phil was working on Alex her pussy. Fingerbanging her with two of three fingers at the time as he was teasing her clit. It didn't take long as Alex her first orgasm took over her body. Her juices were all over the place. After her first orgasm Phil crawled back up and started to release Alex her white corset. After he took it off he kneeled over her, his rockhard cock landing between her breasts. Alex instinctively pushed her massive breasts up and together as Phil started sliding his cock up and down between them. As Phil was tittyfucking his daughter her grandfather started grunting. Alex could feel how his cock started throbbing.

 _"Aaargghhh….. cumming….."_ Jay grunted as he pulled his cock out of Alex her throat leaving only the tip of it in her mouth as thick strands of cum shot out of it. Just before he shot his last globs his pulled out entirely making his cum land on Alex her face. Alex played with the cum that Jay unloaded in her mouth before she swallowed it. After he had cum Jay took a short brake to regain his breath again while Phil kept sliding his throbbing cock back and forth between Alex her soft breasts. Every time as the tip of Phil's cock popped up from between Alex her breasts she leaned in to it allowing it to enter her mouth. This experience quickly sends Phil over the edge as well, as he had his first orgasm. Blasting his first load all over Alex her massive tits and face.

After the last blast of Phil's cum plastered Alex her face he got of her and dropped on his back. Alex got up and kneeled next to her father as she took hold of his cock and started sucking him. This was an opportunity for Jay ho got up and behind her. Lining up his rockhard cock with her moist entrance and slamming it in with full force.

 _"Take this my little princes."_ Jay panted as he started slamming his cock deep in his fifteen year old granddaughter's pussy.

 _"Please fuck me grandpa."_ Alex begged as she lifted her head releasing Phil's cock. Jay did exactly as Alex asked. With both hands on her hips he pulled her towards him and started her fucking as hard as he could making Alex squeal and moan as Jay's ten inch cock filled her pussy balls deep. At the same time Phil started grunting as he felled how his orgasm came closer and seconds later he shot his first spurts of cum between Alex her breasts landing on her face. Thick globs of cum fully covered her face. After Phil's orgasm he climbed of her.

Jay had pulled his cock out her pussy and laid next to her. While Jay laid down on his back, Alex squatted over his throbbing cock and lowered herself on it his cock filling her pussy. Phil kneeled behind her and placed the tip of his cock that was still leaking cum against her puckered rosebud and started pushing in. For the first time Alex had both her holes filled with dicks. As Alex leaned forward her massive 32F breasts started swaying back and forth when both men started pumping their cocks in and out her pussy and anus.

 _"Oh fuck….. this feels…. So good…."_ Alex started moaning as her dad and granddad started fucking her. Phil grabbed a hand full of Alex her long black hair and pulled her head back as he slammed his hips forward fully impaling her tight anus. Both men were fucking the young girl as hard and deep as they could, this to great delight from Alex.

For almost ten minutes they fucked Alex her pussy, causing her to have multiple orgasms squirting her juices all over the place. When Jay grunted he couldn't hold it any longer and started cumming. Filling Alex her pussy with thick strands of his cum for the second time that day. About a minute later Phil moaned as he came. Slamming his cock balls-deep into Alex her anus and unloaded his second load of cum deep in her bowels.

As Phil pulled out and dropped on his back next to Jay, Alex climbed of Jay's cock releasing a thick stream of cum that oozed out of her pussy. Alex kneeled on her turn between her dad and granddad and started sucking both their still hard cocks. Sucking them clean. Altering between the both of them, each time she sucked them down her throat until their balls hit her chin. A couple minutes later Jay got up and walked over to the walk in closet. Disappeared for a couple minutes before he came out holding a three inch thick purple butt plug. As he came back he saw Alex had mounted her dads cock and was bouncing up and down.

Jay crawled back on the bed got behind Alex pushed her forward so she was lying flat on her dad's chest. He took the thick purple butt plug and placed it at her puckered sphincter. The cum that was had was released as soon as he started pushing it in functioned as a lubricant. The sex toy stretched Alex her anus to the absolute maximum as it slowly disappeared. As soon as the thickest part had passed her sphincter the was being sucked in. Alex let out a loud moan as it slipped in.

Then Jay kneeled behind Alex and grabbed his ten inch cock placing it back at her entrance that was still filled with Phil's cock. Slowly he pushed it in. Alex her eyes opened up wide when she realized what was happening, her pussy walls were stretched beyond her limit as Jay pushed his cock in further and further until there was no more room. Then he started fucking her. Alex instantly orgasmed. With two giant dicks inside her young pussy and a thick butt plug in her ass. She could feel how the two cocks slide against each other. Stretching her pussy every time Jay pushed his cock inside her, causing her to have another orgasm. Her pussy started spasm, sucking in both cocks. Milking them for cum, a sign for Jay to increase his pace. Seconds later both men came simultaneously. Filling Alex her pussy with a double load of sperm. She could feel the pressure inside her birth canal as her father and granddad pumped their loads deep inside her.

After Phil and Jay blew out their last globs of cum they were completely spend. Totally exhausted Jay collapsed next to Phil. Alex felled totally worn out down below as she collapsed on Phil's chest who's cock was still launched deep inside her. She could feel it finally started to deflate and getting soft again. It was almost three hours ago that the started their incestuous mini gangbang. Although Phil's cock was limp again. Jay's cock was still as hard as steel.

Alex rolled of her dad's chest on to her back, as soon as Phil's limp dick flopped out of her pussy a massive load of sperm gushed out of her pussy. Eagerly she scooped up a couple of fingers of cum and licked them of.

 _"Thanks dad"_ She said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

 _"Thanks grandpa."_ As she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 _"You totally destroyed my poor pussy."_

 _"I can barely walk."_

 _"Let alone fuck."_ She said with a big smile as she tried to get up. Still a bit wobbly on her legs she stumbled to the bathroom to take a shower. As she entered the bathroom she stood in front of the full wall size mirror. She saw her body covered with cum. Her mascara all run down her face as it mixed with the cum. Her pussy was swollen, her lips red and sore. Her breast had bruises all around her nipples from the sucking. And red marks from the rough handling when her dad fucked her between them. As she looked down she felled how thick globs of cum dripped from her pussy down on the floor. She never had that much cum inside her pussy since she had sex with her dad the first time. She walked over to the big shower turned on the water. The four showerhead started spraying hot water instantly. She walked into the shower and as soon as the warm water hit her body she relaxed and her legs gave way causing her to collapse down on the ground. She remained sitting down on the floor for a good five minutes before she gained some strength to get up again. Just at the moment as she got up Jay and Phil walked in and joined her.

Alex took a sponge and grabbed a bottle of soap squeezing a big load of in the sponge and started washing herself.

 _"Here honey let me do that."_ Phil said as he took the sponge out of Alex her hand and started washing her breasts. Jay also grabbed a sponge and joined in started to scrub her back. Alex enjoyed the attention she got as both men washed her large soft breasts, her chubby round ass. And every other body part. A couple minutes in she felled something poking against her butt. It was Jay's ten inch cock that was still rock hard. Alex turned around and took hold of his hard member. She looked Jay in the eyes as she stroked his cock. Then she dropped on her knees. Opened her mouth and started sucking it again. Jay dropped the sponge. Took hold of her head and started bucking his hips back and forth fucking her throat again. It didn't took long as she felled his cock started throbbing. And Jay unloaded his final load down her throat. Alex swallowed every single drop of cum. After his last orgasm Jay's cock finally deflated.

Alex got back up on her feet. Meanwhile Phil had left the shower and was getting a towel. Jay grabbed his sponge and washed his crotch. Alex did the same as she washed her pussy, when she realized she had her granddads butt plug still launched deep inside her ass.

 _"Let me help you with that honey."_ Jay said as noticed that.

 _"No it's fine granddad."_

 _"Leave it in, I actually like it."_ Alex said with a satisfied smile. Alex and Jay showered for another ten minutes before they were done. Both got out, grabbed a towel and started drying themselves of. Alex and Jay left the bathroom together. Jay headed for the closet to grab some fresh clothes for himself.

Alex walked over to the bedroom door where she dropped her back with new and old lingerie. She grabbed her old black lace panties, her black bra and started dressing again. Putting on her dress. She grabbed her dirty new lingerie from the floor and put them in a separate bag.

 _"Can I barrow some of Gloria's make-up grandpa?"_ Alex asked.

 _"Sure honey."_ Jay answered as he pointed to Gloria's dresser before he left the bedroom to get down to the living room. Alex quickly put on some mascara and brushed her hair. A couple minutes later she was done and headed downstairs as well. Her walking was a bit strange because of the butt plug that was still in her ass.

Alex and Phil said goodbye to Jay and head back home. It was already 7:30PM in the evening when father and daughter came home. Clare was already waiting, a bit angry but mostly worried because both of them hadn't answered their phones. But she was glad that they were home again.

 _"I'm going to bed, I'm spend."_ Alex said and headed straight upstairs to her bedroom. Phil and Clare headed to the living room together.

 _"So where have you to been?"_ Clare asked interested.

 _"Oh Alex went to Jay, and she asked me to pick her up."_ Phil said, not mentioning their full blown orgy.

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed this new chapter, I know it was quiet rough and a whole lot of sex._**

 ** _Next chapter is already finished so you can look forward to that in the next couple of days._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Modern Family, chapter 9:**

 _ **Hey guys, back again with a new chapter. A lot of you kept asking for some Luke and Claire stuff so I've wrote this chapter hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 _Characters: Luke, Claire, Manny & Gloria._

 _Pairings; Manny & Gloria, Luke & Claire, Manny & Claire & Luke, Manny & Gloria & Luke, Manny & Claire & Gloria & Luke._

* * *

 _"_ _Luke hurry up."_ Claire yelled from down the stairs.

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah, coming!"_ Luke yelled back as he scrambled thru his room looking for his camera.

 _"_ _Found it!"_ He yelled seconds later and came rushing down the stairs.

 _"_ _Finally."_ Claire sighed relieved when Luke was finally ready.

A couple minutes later the car doors slammed shut, Claire started the engine and they headed of.

 _"_ _I can't wait to have both of you boys fucking me."_ Claire said as she stroked her hand across Luke's groin.

 _"_ _I can't wait to fuck you and Gloria."_ Luke said as he took hold of his moms hand and guided it up and down his groin where a large bulge appeared.

 _"_ _Already getting exited huh_." Claire said as she looked to her son's bulge.

 _"_ _Always mom, always."_ Luke said.

The drive over to Jay and Gloria's house didn't take long, only fifteen minutes. After Claire parked the car on the driveway they both got out and headed to the door. Luke rang the bell, but no-one opened up. Luke rang it again. Still no answer.

"Let's go around the back maybe they're at the backyard." Claire said as they headed around the house only to find the backyard gate to be closed and locked. But they could hear a clear moaning sound in the distant.

 _"_ _You see what happens when you are late Luke."_

 _"_ _They already started without us."_ Claire said out loud. Soon the moaning stopped and the lock of the backyard gate got unlocked and opened up. It was Gloria who was already butt naked.

 _"_ _Hi come in quickly."_ Gloria said with her squeaky voice.

Luke couldn't believe his eyes, the was the first time he saw his 'step-grandmother' naked as he walked by her. Claire and Gloria gave each other a quick hug before Gloria closed and locked the gate again. As the entered the back yard they could already see Manny laying down on one of the beach chairs stroking his hard dick.

 _"_ _Started without us, huh."_ Luke joked as he walked up to Manny.

 _"_ _Mom couldn't wait any longer so we started ahead."_ Manny said as he got up. Claire and Gloria walked in the backyard soon.

 _"_ _Well where are you two waiting for get those clothes of."_ Gloria said. Still a bit nervous Claire started unbuttoning her white blouse. Before she reached her last button Luke was already done and was standing naked next to Manny. Holding his camera he filmed how his mother undressed in front of them. She took her white blouse off, revealing her black lace bra. Then she unbuttoned her tight slim fit jeans, bending over to take them off. Wiggling her butt to drop her jeans. Only her black lace bra and matching black thong remained. As she looked up she could see the two young boys eagerly following her every move. Unlike most bra's Claire's bra had a clasp on the front. She unclasped it revealing her milky white 34B cup breasts. Next she slipped her fingers in the sides of her thong and started pulling it down. Revealing a small stripe of blond pubic hair.

Meanwhile Gloria has laid down on her sunbed and started playing with herself. Unaware to Manny and Luke who only had eye for Claire. Claire looked up at the boys to see two raging seven and eight inch boners pointing in her direction.

 _"_ _Looks like you boys are ready for some fun."_ Claire said as she approached them.

 _"_ _Not her mom, over there by the pool, where there is better light_." Luke said as he pointed to the pool. Both boys walked over followed by Claire. Grabbing a beach towel of one of the sunbeds on her walk by. After spreading the beach towel on the ground she dropped down on her knees in front of the two young boys, taking Luke's cock in her left hand and Manny's cock in her right hand as she started stroking them. Both already were raging hard and leaking precum. Then she moved in and started sucking their dicks. First Manny's, bopping her head back and forth a couple times before she moved over to Luke's cock sucking his seven inch cock a couple of times before she went back to Manny again. Claire kept switching cocks between them. This went on for a couple of minutes.

 _"_ _Lay down mom, let me eat your pussy."_ Luke said after a couple of minutes. Claire stopped sucking their dicks and lay down on her back spreading her legs wide open. Luke kneeled between his mother's legs and started licking her already wet pussy. Manny took the camera from Luke and got on the other side and kneeled next to her head so she could keep sucking his dick. Filming how the thirteen year old boy started licking his mother's pussy while rubbing her clitoris with his thumb. While Luke licked her pussy Claire returned on sucking Manny's eight inch dick. She tried to suck it in as deep as she could. Sucking and stroking Manny's dick she could feel her first orgasm already getting closer. Luke had become an expert in eating pussy as he practiced a lot with Haley. Plunging two of his fingers knuckle deep in Claire her pussy, he started Fingerbanging her. Looking for her G-spot to send her over the edge. He quickly found it and Claire moaned out loud as she hit her first orgasm, squirting her juices all over Luke's hand.

 _"_ _That's it cum for me mommy."_ Luke said as he rubbed her clit with the palm of his hand hard. He then pulled his fingers out and continued licking her pussy. Plunging his tongue between her pussylips invading her pussy. He kept licking and fingering his mother's pussy until she was close to her second orgasm when he stopped.

 _"_ _You finish her Manny."_ Luke said as he got up and switched places with him. Manny dropped down as he laid flat on his belly as he started working Claire's pussy. Manny wasn't as skilled as Luke, and this was the first time he was licking Claire's pussy. Suddenly he felled a hand on his head grabbing his hair and pulling him down in to Claire's vagina. A loud moan followed and her second orgasm hit her, squirting her pussy juice all over Manny's face.

Luke started laughing as he zoomed his camera in on Manny's face being sprayed with pussy juice.

 _"_ _Keep licking her."_ Luke encouraged Manny. It was the first time a woman came right in Manny's face. As he sucked the juices he could feel the grip on his hair loosening. He took the opportunity to free himself from her grip. He looked up to Luke.

 _"_ _Can I?"_ He asked.

 _"_ _Be my guest."_ Luke said with a smile. Manny got up and kneeled between Claire her legs' grabbing them and pulling her closer. Her glistering pussy only near inches away. He pulled her even closer until the tip of his throbbing cock rested on her pubic hair. He adjusted his hips to slide his eight inch cock between her pussy lips and pushed forwards. Penetrating Claire her pussy.

 _"_ _Oh yes_!" Claire squealed as she felled how her tight fuckhole was being filled by the fourteen year old boy. As Manny started fucking Claire, Luke walked over to the Sunbed where Gloria was still playing with herself.

 _"_ _How if help you a bit with that."_ Luke said.

 _"_ _No, just fuck me."_ She answered and got on her hands and knees. Luke Got behind Gloria and placed the tip of his cock at her entrance. Her pussy looked amazing, smooth lips like a young teen girl. As he pushed in he couldn't believe how tight she was. He knew Haley was tight and Alex too, but Gloria was even tighter then the both of them. As he pushed his seven inch cock inside her she moaned and squealed. Even though she was super wet Luke had troubles getting in. But as he slowly started working his way back and forth he managed to loosen her up. And soon he was slamming down on her full force. He dropped his camera on the sunbed next to him.

 _"_ _Oh yes Luke….."_

 _"_ _Oh yes fuck meeee…"_ Gloria squealed as the thirteen year old boy managed to push his cock balls deep inside her tight fuckhole.

Meanwhile by the pool, Manny was hammering down on his step-sister pussy. Manny didn't go slow on her, he pushed his eight inch rod straight balls deep in and didn't slow down. Unaware to Claire was that Manny had cum only seconds after the Claire and Luke were at the backyard's gate. Manny's balls slapping down on Claire's butt. Her small 34B cup breast that jiggled every time he slammed his cock down. Claire wasn't used to be fucked this rough but somehow she like it and she got into it.

 _"_ _Fuck me step-brother!"_

 _"_ _fuck me hard!"_

 _"_ _Harder….. Harder!"_ She yelled as she plunged her nails into his back causing red scratch marks all over it. Manny knew how to play this game, he yanked his cock out of her pussy, grabbed her hips and flipped her around on her hands and knees. He grabbed her arms pulling them backwards and shoved his cock straight back in. slapping his balls against her clit repeatedly.

 _"_ _Oh yes that's it….!"_

 _"_ _fuck me Manny!"_

 _"_ _Fuck your step sis' pussy_." Claire yelled.

Suddenly, SMACK!, SMACK! Manny's hand slammed down on Claire's ass. Claire screamed as Manny's hand landed repeatedly on her ass cheeks.

 _"_ _That's it spank your bad step-sister!"_ Claire cried as tears appeared in her eyes.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK! Another four slaps on her ass made her go over the edge again. Manny felled who her pussy started tightening up and milking his cock for cum. Her orgasm took over her body. Manny couldn't hold it back any longer he erupted seconds after Claire's orgasm pumping her pussy full with his cum. Multiple strands plastered her pussy walls.

Luke heard his mother screaming and how Manny spanked her. He decided to do that to. Soon his hands were smacking down on Gloria's voluptuous round ass cheeks.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK! Luke spanked until her suntanned cheeks were bright red. Unlike Claire Gloria didn't gave a squeal. Al she did was moan when without warning she orgasmed. Her already tight fuckhole became even tighter as it clamped down on Luke's dick.

 _"_ _Cum inside me Luke."_ Gloria squealed.

 _"_ _Lean down"_ Luke said as he grabbed her hips again. Gloria did what Luke said and leaned down. Luke got up was now standing behind his step-grandmother. With his cock still buried deep inside her he started jackhammering her. He saw this position in porn recently. As he started jackhammering down on Gloria's tight cunt he could feel is orgasm building and he quickly erupted deep inside her tight cunt. Gloria's pussy kept milking him for every drop he had in him. When he finally pulled out Gloria turned around and started sucking his cum covered dick clean. Surprisingly it was still rock hard.

At the pool Claire and Manny had switched positions. Manny was now laying on his back while Claire was kneeled down sucking his cock clean. It didn't took long before Manny's limp dick was back to life again. Claire crawled on top of Manny and lowered her self onto his hard dick again. Luke saw an opportunity asked Gloria to stop. He got up and walked over to his mother. He kneeled behind her and places his slick cock against puckered rosebud.

 _"_ _Let me fuck your ass mom."_ He said as he pushed his dick inside her ass.

 _"_ _Holey fuck Luke_!" Claire yelled as she felled his dick get pushed inside her ass. Meanwhile Gloria had joined them as well. She was standing over Manny and in front of Claire. She grabbed her blond hair and pulled her head up.

 _"_ _Lick my pussy bitch."_ She said as she pushed Claire her face into her own cum dripping cunt. Claire was surprised and shocked at the same time but she liked being handled rough. While Luke was fucking her in the ass Claire starting licking and sucking her sons cum out of Gloria's pussy. Both Luke and Manny started fucking Claire her tight holes simultaneously. Making Claire moan as she was still pushed against Gloria's pussy.

Gloria managed to squeeze the cum out of her pussy as Claire licked it up. At the same time Gloria started rubbing her clit fiercely. It took her only a couple of minutes before she started orgasming. Squirting a mixture of her juices and Luke's cum all over her face. Luke and Manny where still double teaming filling Claire her pussy and ass when Luke grunted and blew his second load of the day. Pumping his cum deep down his mother's bowels seconds later followed by Manny who pumped his load in Claire her pussy for the second time. As both boys had unloaded their last drops of cum they pulled out leaving two gaping holes that had cum oozing out of them. Gloria let go of Claire her hair and dropped on her back with her face between Claire her legs.

 _"_ _Sit on my face."_ She said. Clair who was pretty sore and tired dropped down, instantly she felled how Gloria's tongue started licking her swollen pussy lips and her sore rosebud.

Claire leaned down and went on licking Gloria's pussy. Bringing both women now in the sixty-nine position. Manny and Luke sat down on the sunbeds taking their time to regain some energy as the watched how their mothers were licking each other's pussies. A big surprise came when Claire suddenly felled how two fingers were pushed in her ass and being pulled open. But when Gloria pushed her tongue inside her ass Claire's eyes went wide open. No-one had ever rimmed her ass before. The feeling of Gloria's tongue flickering inside her ass sends her over the edge again. Her fourth orgasm that day. After her orgasm had subdued Claire was eager to try it out herself and lick Gloria's ass. Both women broke up their sixty-nine position and Gloria kneeled down. Spreading her ass cheeks giving Claire free access to both her honey-holes.

Claire didn't wait and dove right in. First she went on licking Gloria her pussy, pushing her nose against Gloria's sphincter. She moved up as her tongue passed over the rosebud. It was different, but she went on. Giving it a couple more licks to lubricate the tight muscle she started pushing in her finger. She couldn't believe how tight that was. Soon she added another finger followed by a third. Giving her enough room to put in a fourth finger and pulling her sphincter open giving her access to a new experience. Gloria moaned as her asshole was being pulled open widely. Claire went closer and place her mouth over the gaping hole sliding her tongue inside. Gloria went wild when she felled Claire's tongue invade her bowels. Claire kept working on Gloria's asshole for several minutes when she was tapped on the shoulder, it was Manny who was standing behind her stroking his hard cock.

Claire moved aside and Manny took over her place, without warning her shoved his hard eight inch cock down his mother's ass causing her to whine loudly. She loved her ass being eaten but never before had she been fucked in the ass. Manny knew this because he asked her once before and she refused so ho saw his chance. As he plunged his cock deep in her ass and started fucking her Gloria's whining quickly disappeared and became moaning. As he had already jacked of a couple minutes watching Claire and Gloria he was getting close to cumming soon. he fucked his mother's ass for a couple more minutes before he grunted and started cumming. Pumping his load deep in his mom's anal cavities. After his last drops he had pulled out Claire went straight where she left. Pushing in four fingers pulling her still tight sphincter open and pushed her tongue back in. This time she could taste Manny's sperm as she licked the insides of her step-mother's shithole.

Manny was done for the day, but Luke had one more round left in him. And he knew wat he wanted. Something he actually wanted to do with Alex but she kept him of. As he watched his mother eating his step grandmother's ass he was still jacking off to keep is cock hard and ready for a next round. When Claire was done licking Gloria's ass she dropped on her back. That was the moment Luke had been waiting for. Heavily panting from Gloria laid there as Luke kneeled over her. He dropped his hard dick on her heaving chest between her large 34F cup breast, one size bigger than his sisters, and squeezed them together. And started titty-fucking his step-grandmother. Luke loved the feeling as he rubbed his cock between the two fleshy mounds, they felled different than Alex' because of the silicone implants Gloria had but that made the a whole lot more sturdier.

Just like Manny Luke was already close to cumming so it didn't took long as he felled his nuts swell and he blew his fourth and final load. Shooting the first string straight in Gloria's face, the rest he shot over her breasts covering them with cum. Gloria smeared the white liquid all over her breasts squeezing her nipples before she scooped up the cum from her face and licked of her fingers.

Both boys were exhausted and Gloria and Claire looked like a mess, covered in cum. Mascara all worn down. Cum still oozing from there pussies. It was a mess. After regaining their breath again and some fresh energy the four of them headed inside to take a shower and get freshened up again. Gloria took Luke to the main bathroom, as she Manny took Claire to the guest bathroom. Claire and Luke had no idea what to think of the separation. Gloria and Luke entered the main bathroom where Gloria turned on the hot water. The room was quickly filling with steam. She took Luke's hand and pulled him into the shower where she started washing him. Grabbing a loofah and a bottle of soap she made sure no inch of his body was forgotten. As she was soaping Luke up she noticed he was again getting hard.

But she just kept on going soaping him up until she was all done. After rinsing of the soap she handed Luke the loofah and told him to wash her. Grabbing the soap bottle he squeezed a large amount of soap onto it and started soaping Gloria up, he gave extra attention to her large 34F cup breasts and of course her cumfilled pussy. Luke admired Gloria's suntanned body. He couldn't help him but his dick became even harder than it already was. After rinsing of all the soap he looked at Gloria, and then he looked down. Gloria knew exactly what to do.

She dropped on her knees took Luke's hard shaft and started sucking him again. Engulfing the tip of his dick, before she took it down her throat in one swift move. Her nose pushing into his pubic hair. Luke loved a good blowjob. As he placed his hand on his step-grandmothers head he started bucking his hips back and forth slowly fucking her mouth. Gloria often let go of Luke's throbbing cock to suck his balls into her mouth and play with them with her tongue before she swallowed down his dick again. As Gloria kept bobbing her head up and down Luke was nearing his climax. Gloria could feel he was tensing up proponing his orgasm but she knew exactly how to work him. She looked up, as she completely swallowed his cock and squeezed his balls sending him over the edge and making unload his load of cum down Gloria's throat. She eagerly swallowed every single drop.

After her last orgasm Gloria got back up grabbed Luke and pulled him against her. With his head between her large breasts she thanked him for the wonderful afternoon. Meanwhile down the hall in the guest bathroom Claire and Manny were having their shower. Manny had soaped up Claire, Claire had soaped up Manny. As they were rinsing of the soap from their bodies Manny couldn't resist any longer. He grabbed Claire's face and kissed her on the mouth. Their tongues soon found each other and the fourteen year old boy and his forty year old step-sister started making out. Their hand all over each other's bodies. After a while Manny broke their passionate kissing and started kissing Claire's breasts. Sucking her nipples. when Claire noticed that his cock had sprung back to life again and was pushing up against her pussy.

 _"_ _Please Claire one more time?"_ Manny begged between kissing his step-sisters breasts. Clair turned around spread her legs and leaned against the glass wall. Manny got behind her pushed his cock against her entrance and pushed it in. Again Claire and Manny were fucking. Claire saw herself in the mirror on the wall, he breasts pressed flat against the glass her fourteen year old stepbrother behind her fucking her. Manny pulled Claire a bit backward so she was a bit bend over but still leaning against the glass. His hand slid up from her hips to her breasts, as he grabbed them he started kneading them. Claire moaned as Manny's cock slammed into her pussy repeatedly.

 _"_ _If I cum I want you to turn around and drop on your knees."_

 _"_ _I want to cum in your mouth."_ Manny panted as his hips bucked back and forth. All Claire did was nod yes. Here knees were already trembling. Manny's hand right hand slid down towards her clit, as he started rubbing it, it send Claire over the edge as another orgasm hit her. Manny quickly pulled his cock out of her quivering pussy. Claire dropped on her knees and Manny placed one hand on her head as he quickly started stroking his dick with the other. Claire opened up her mouth and Manny started cumming. Shooting strand after strand of hot white cum in his stepsister's mouth. He milked his cock until the last drop. Claire eagerly swallowed his entire load. After swallowing his load of cum, Claire grabbed Manny's dick and started sucking it. Making sure every last drop was spend. After a couple minutes she got up. Manny and Claire both washed their cock and pussy one more time after their final fuck before turning of the water. Grabbing both a towel they dried of.

Just as they headed in to the hallway the ran into Luke and Gloria who were also done with their shower. Surprisingly both of them were still naked.

 _"_ _Let's get back to the garden to get some sun."_ Gloria suggested. They all agreed and turned around down the stairs, where Luke couldn't keep his eyes of Gloria's bouncing breasts. Gloria looked at him.

 _"_ _You will see and play a whole lot more with these."_ She said as they were at the bottom of the stairs. Heading straight to the backyard Claire and Gloria headed to the sunbeds where Claire dropped her towel. Both women laid down as the grabbed a bottle of suntan lotion. Luke grabbed his back an pulled out his swim shorts and dove in to the pool. Manny grabbed his from the sunbed where Gloria had taken it of earlier and dove into the pool behind Manny.

As the played in the pool the often looked over to the side where their mother laid butt naked legs spread sunbathing.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter in the Modern Family affairs series. Next chapter is done and ready to publish. Please let me know what you think of this one.**

 **Also I'm not into the gay stuff but I would like to implement a story with both Mitch and Cameron.**

 **Please let me know how you guys would like to see that happen.**


End file.
